Playing with Emotions
by Mens Rea
Summary: Placed in Hogwarts,theres a new Professor,Draco is being worse than ever. Feelings arise, jealousy brews, and overall fun ensues. HD slash and possibly HOC. About how emotions begin and are soon settled and well... overall manipulation...heh.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Playing with Emotions_

_Rating: M_

_Warnings: M/M Pairing/Slash_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters do not belong to me  but to J.K. Rowling and co._

**Chapter 1**

Harry walked through the doors into Hogwarts. He was drenched from the rain that was still pouring outside, but it did not seem to bother him. Instead, he continued on his way up towards what appeared to be the Gryffindor common rooms, wand poking out from his pocket under his robes.

"Oi, Potter," he heard a voice say and he immediately saw the sneer that belonged to it. He sighed and turned around, his movements lagging and not feeling in the mood for a comeback.

"Been out on the grounds, I see," Draco said with a sneer as his eyes traveled over Harry and the drenched clothing that hung to him like a second skin.

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Harry said, a scowl now on his face.

"Well, seeing as you're up and about after hours, I think that deserves a detention. After all, I can't exactly ignore my prefect duties, now can I?" Draco answered with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever, Malfoy, do whatever you want to do," Harry said, turning around and beginning to head up the stairs again.

"Don't turn your back on me, Potter," Harry heard Draco say behind him and immediately the sound of footsteps could be heard. Harry groaned as a hand shot out from before him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't have time for this," Harry said tiredly, eyebrows furrowing and staring straight at Draco who was now blocking his way. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Back talking now, Potter. I think that's going to earn you another detention," Draco said, ignoring the mumbling that Harry was doing under his breath. He stared at the boy and decided that he was, in fact, enjoying the night. After all, it was not every night that Hogwarts' Savior was caught out of bed at ungodly hours of the night, and Draco was beginning to get quite amused with the look on Harry's face.

Draco was about to open his mouth again when he suddenly found himself gasping for breath and groaning at the impact of cold, hard stone against his back. He looked up only to find Harry's bright, green eyes staring down at him. An arm was pushing his chest against the wall and a wand was being pushed against his neck. Draco looked at the menacing wand before staring back at Harry, who was looking at him with an intensity that sent shivers down Draco's back.

"I said leave me alone, you bloody prick. I'm too tired right now to fight back. All I want is sleep. For all I care, you can give me a hundred detentions, but right now… get… the fuck… away," Harry said through gritted teeth before shoving Draco aside and turning around, back on his way to his bed.

Draco stood up, dusting himself off and straightening out his robes before running a hand through his hair. He looked on with cold fury as Harry turned the corner and disappeared from sight. 'No one corners Draco Malfoy,' he thought as he made his way briskly back to his own common rooms. He entered, annoyed, and found no one up and awake. He changed into pajamas and lay down, though he didn't fall asleep immediately. One arm was draped across his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling, the curtains drawn on his bed. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle's snores and Blaise's even breathing. They were all fast asleep and he was wide-awake, the anger he felt towards Harry not in any way leaving. He glared at his own hangings, mumbling things against Harry and debating on what would be the best action to take.

Harry had gotten to his common room and without a second thought about what he had just done and the detentions he had just earned, he discarded his wet clothing, put on warm pajamas to calm his shivering body, and went straight to sleep.

0 

Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise and Pansy right in front of him. He was facing towards the rest of the schools and was looking over the other tables. He let his eyes roam over the Gryffindor table and found that Harry was not there yet. "Lazy git," he mumbled before going back to eating, his eyes open for any sight of the boy. He wanted to tell Harry what lay in store already, wanted to see the expression that would overtake him once Draco told him. The only problem was Harry wasn't there yet and breakfast was soon going to be over. He noticed Hermione and Ron weren't at the table either and began wondering what had happened, feeling irksome that something had ruined his chance of getting to Potter.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Blaise suddenly, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. Draco turned to Blaise, a small scowl on his face at having been so suddenly interrupted from his thoughts.

"Nothing," huffed Draco, looking back over to the entrance doors, "it's just, Potter and his bloody gang aren't here yet and breakfast is almost over."

"Didn't know you cared," Blaise said, raising an eyebrow in confusion and Draco looked at him before he realized how that must have sounded.

"No, you bloody idiot, it's just…I had something planned that I was sure was going to quirk Potter up a bit, but without Potter here, it's not exactly going to work, now is it? I could care less about what happened to Potter," Draco said, making a disgusted face at the idea of him caring at all for the well-being of Harry and making his point.

"Oh," Blaise said. "Can I ask you another question?"

"What is it?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Why do you get off so much on getting Potter annoyed? I mean, sure, there's rivalry between the houses and everything, but you and Potter both take it to the next level," Blaise said, looking nonchalantly at his plate of food before turning back to Draco, waiting for an answer.

"What kind of question is that? He's a bloody saint, that's why. I don't get why so many people fucking praise that bastard. They're the ones who take it out of hand, not me. I'm keeping some realism and I'm just returning the animosity that's expressed towards me," Draco said rather loudly, turning the heads of those few that were still there to look at them in curiosity. "Come on, let's go," Draco snarled, getting up and heading towards their first class. Pansy stood up and followed him out, standing close beside him while Blaise stood a bit further off, shaking his head in amusement at Draco. Crabbe and Goyle looked down at their food and, with regret, stood up and followed, promising themselves a feast in the kitchens later on that day.

All five made their way towards Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, much to Draco's disgust. He had been utterly devastated that they had given him that class, but he hadn't been able to change it. And worst of all was that he shared that class with Gryffindors.

"Bloody Gryffindors," he muttered as he made his way onto the grounds and towards the crowd of people already gathered there. He shook Pansy away, not feeling at all in the mood for her clinginess and leaned on one of the nearby trees. He surveyed the class and saw that Harry, once again, was not present. He muttered in disgust and fury when Hagrid suddenly appeared, a rattling box in his hand.

Draco narrowed his eyes with suspicion as he saw the half-giant make his way over to them, a smile on his face and his eyes surveying the class. Draco scoffed as he saw the oaf's worried look as he placed the box down and called Neville over to him, obviously asking about the trio that wasn't already there.

Neville was about to answer when Hermione and Ron became visible, panting at the run they had to take and both speaking unintelligibly.

"Sorry we're late…Hagrid," Hermione said, taking in air.

"Yeah... ran into… a bit of trouble," Ron said before placing both book bags he had been carrying down and falling to the floor. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what do you carry in there," he said, rubbing his shoulder once he had gotten his breath back.

"Books," Hermione answered, giving him a mock-glare.

"And where's Harry?" Hagrid said, "Don't tell me he's going to miss today, of all days?"

Hermione slowly nodded and Ron stood up. "It seems he was out… late last night and well… caught a bit of a nasty cold. According to Madame Pomfrey, nothing that can't be cured. She gave him a tonic and told him to rest for the day if he wanted to get better, and he well…"

"He very willingly agreed," Ron said as Hermione cast him another glare.

"He did tell us to say he was sorry though, that he had to miss your class," Hermione added and Hagrid just shook his head, a little sadly.

"Well, he'll get to see them next time as well. At least you two are here. Now class, gather around, I have enough of these for everyone," Hagrid said, going back to the box.

"Now, you have to be very careful with these. They usually choose the owner they want and… well, sometimes fights break out over who wants whom. You're not going to get to keep them, but we will be studying them for the next few weeks to learn about their feeding patterns and intricate ways. They usually pick a person who's very similar to them, or whom they see has a very similar aura to theirs. Sometimes, they can't exactly find that person, though, and pick the one closest to their own, which is how fights can begin. Now, you lot, come over here, and you spread out. We want to have some room so they don't all bunch up and create chaos. They can be… nasty when they want to, but it's nothing anyone has to worry about.

"Ready?" Hagrid said and before he got any answers, he had opened the box and what appeared to be balls of fur with wings popped out.

"Pigmy puffs," Ron said in disbelief and disgust.

"No, although they do resemble those creatures your brothers created. No, these are only found in the desert of Australia, very hard to find too. There's not many of them left but we were able to scrounge up a few. These are Winged-Puffs, and…well, we'll discuss their magical attributes once they've all settled," Hagrid said, not wanting to reveal any of their further studies and watching as the balls flew towards people, looking at them carefully before zooming off to another or settling beside them.

'Awe's' could be heard as the Winged-Puffs flew out when there was suddenly a scream.

"They're pulling my hair!" a girl said where she was, in fact, having a blue and violet puff pulling at her hair.

"Tell them to let go!" another girl said before another scream was heard. Several of the boys could be seen trying to swat off the puffs that held onto them, but to no avail.

A few were beginning to settle down though, and soon the screams were dying down, though there were a few people with bruises and a few of the girls had ruffled hair and tears streaming down their faces. Hermione was running her hands through a royal blue puff with light blue, feathery wings while Ron appeared to be having a staring contest with his own, a brown puff with brown and white feathers on its wings.

Hagrid looked around, making sure no one was struggling now when he saw Draco off to the edge, apparently on the ground and trying to get away from two puffs who would glare at each other before trying to declare Draco their own.

"Get them away from me!" Draco yelled as he backed up against the tree, hands waving around frantically as he desperately tried to rid himself of the two puffs. Hagrid came over with the box in hand and closed it on the first one that was near enough, leaving one for Draco. "There you are then, forgot Harry wasn't here," Hagrid said before walking back to the rest of the class, leaving a very ruffled and angry Draco behind.

0 

"I swear, that lout is out after me. He saw I was struggling long before he came over and helped me, but no. He let me get knocked up a bit, bet he was amusing himself, the stupid oaf," Draco said. This day was not going his way, not at all. His robes were dirty after having rolled on the grass for a great amount of the class period with two fur balls after him that he couldn't get rid off and he had a few scratches on his arms and one on his cheek. "Bloody damned puffs," he said again.

"At least they're not blast-ended skrewts," Blaise said.

"Or any of those other nasty creatures he's given us before. At least these are cute," Pansy said, who didn't seem at all unruffled since her own puff had picked her and no other one had. Draco had been quite amused when he saw it, a very hot pink color with tiny wings that could barely hold it up.

Both, Crabbe and Goyle's had been about the same. Crabbe's had been green with a rather dazed look and wings like a butterfly's, much to Draco's amusement, and Goyle's had been the same, except a lighter shade of green of with some brown.

The one that had come over to Blaise had been a rich violet color and had wings with feathers that looked like silk. He had ended up getting jealous looks from most of the girls but had ignored them and had instead turned to study the puff.

Draco growled a bit as he thought of his own puff. He was ok with its appearance, but he didn't want it in the first place. It had practically torn his robes to pieces. "We're the owners… right," Draco thought ironically, as he made his way over to his dorms to change. He had ended up with a black puff with bat wings. What had disturbed him, though, were the green eyes it had. 'Great, black with green eyes,' he thought angrily, knowing exactly who it reminded him off. This was definitely not his day.

He changed quickly and then walked out, followed by the regular gang as he made his way back to the next class. "I'll be right back," Draco said quickly, an idea entering into his mind as he walked away from his friends.

Blaise raised an eyebrow while Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle only walked on after shrugging nonchalantly and following Blaise. Draco walked on, his mind set on one thing.

0 

Harry had woken up feeling extremely cold and shivering. He felt like he couldn't get warm enough and whimpered at the unavailability of warmth. He felt the sweat and felt his pajamas sticking to him, then shut his eyes quickly as light entered. He saw a mop of red hair peeking in and hysterical voices following it before he slowly crept back to a comfortable unconsciousness.

Harry woke a while later, only to find both Hermione and Ron looking down at him, concern over their faces and feeling another shadow looming by, turned and saw Madame Pomfrey overhead. He tried to sit up, but could not and stopped trying.

"Am I in the infirmary? What happened?" he asked, his voice hoarse and strained.

"We should ask you the same thing," Madame Pomfrey said. "How is it that you managed to get this sick? One would think you had been outside in the rain," she said, not noticing the guilty look that crossed over Harry's' face.

"Yeah, mate, how are you? You gave us quite a scare back in the common room…had to carry you here myself," Ron said, looking at Harry and trying to see if he was ok.

"I'm feeling better, a bit cold, but better," Harry said.

"You still have a bit of a fever, Harry, but Madame Pomfrey said you'll get better. She's gone to get you a potion and said that you'll have to stay here for today to regain your strength," Hermione said, now occupying Harry's other side and the place Madame Pomfrey had stood in seconds before.

Harry only nodded, sleep beginning to overtake him again.

"Ron, we're late! Harry, we'll come visit you later on today during lunch. Come on, Ron, we're going to be late!" Hermione said, already beginning to walk out after giving Harry a hug goodbye.

"Really, Hermione, its Hagrid. I think he'll let us off. After all, it is Harry we're looking after," Ron said, earning himself a glare from Hermione.

"Ron, you shouldn't take advantage like that. Harry, see you later," Hermione said before beginning to walk out, pulling a reluctant Ron behind her.

"See you later, mate," Ron said, looking a bit glum before following Hermione out.

Harry looked after them with an amused gaze and was getting comfortable when Madame Pomfrey appeared.

"Hold on, Mr. Potter, take this first. It's a tonic that should get your fever down. You're lucky, Mr. Potter, that's all I'm going to say. And you should be more careful when you go out," she said before pouring down a hot, rancid liquid down Harry's throat and shuffling away. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep," she said before going back into her own office.

Harry looked around and noticed he was the only one in the infirmary. 'Who else is put in here their second week?' he thought before quickly drifting off to an uneasy slumber.

0 

Draco was walking rather quickly up the steps when he suddenly heard his name being called behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, shouldn't you be getting to class?" he heard a drawl say behind him and he knew full well who it was.

"Professor Larson," Draco said, matching the drawl.

A rather young, slender man with light brown hair that hung in curls down to his shoulders and hazel eyes stood staring at him, a book in one hand and glasses in the other. Draco gulped as he saw Professor Larson standing there, the true reincarnation of a roman god of some sorts. He immediately shook himself though. He hated Professor Larson and had hated him since the first day of school, and he was going to be true to his instinct and continue on hating Professor Larson. There was just something about him that Draco didn't like.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Professor Larson asked again, glaring intensely at Draco and looking a bit bored.

"I am," Draco said.

"The last time I looked, potions was down in the dungeons, not up in the towers," Professor Larson said, eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"I left some things up there," Draco muttered angrily before turning around and, ignoring Professor Larson's calls, continuing on his way. "Bloody prick," he muttered. He was feeling nasty. After all, the day had only started and he had felt nothing but anger throughout the day.

He walked up to the infirmary and opened the door. He saw no one around and heard scribbling noises coming from an office. 'So she's in her office,' he thought before stepping fully in and closing the door softly behind him. He turned his silver eyes onto the beds and began scanning them until he found the one he wanted. His frown immediately turned into a smirk as he made his way over to the lump on the bed.

He drew up to Harry's side and saw Harry's eyes closed, his body curled up and hands clutching at the sheets around him. He noticed sweat forming on Harry's forehead and couldn't help but feel a clench in his stomach. Draco discarded it as disgust and moved forward, poking Harry to wake him.

"Potter… Potter," Draco said loudly, moving Harry around until green eyes were slowly beginning to show.

Harry groaned as he slowly began to stir but ended up with his eyes closed again and snuggling ever closer to the bed.

"Potter," someone hissed, their lips brushing against his ear and he immediately opened his eyes, realizing who it was and not liking the unearthly shivers that were traveling down his back.

He opened his eyes and sure enough, there stood Draco, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Harry groaned once again, not because of sleepiness, but because he was fully remembering what he had done to Draco the night before and knew he was going to pay for it.

"So glad you remember," Draco said, sneering at Harry.

"How could I forget…" mumbled Harry.

"Well, you'll be serving detention for the next three weeks with Professor Snape and Filch, alternating between them. Neither of them wants to endure you and so they decided an exchange would be good…"

"What! But quidditch practice starts…"

"I know, but we've decided discipline is more important at the time. Make sure that tomorrow you report to Professor Snape's room. You'll start off detention with him," Draco said, the same smirk plastered on his face and glee evident in his features.

"Why me, Malfoy? Couldn't you pick on someone else?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco stood still, the smirk falling off his features. 'Why was it that it was always Potter… and come to think of it, only Potter…' he thought as he tried to come up with an answer. "I could ask you the same question, Potter," Draco answered and saw a knowing look pass over Harry.

Harry looked at Draco for a while before turning around, deciding to go back to sleep. Draco, who had expected anger and fury stood there looking down at the sheets that covered Harry.

"Tomorrow, after dinner, Snape's classroom," Draco said before walking out of the room, not noticing as a pair of green eyes stared at him harshly as he walked out.

'I won't show my anger anymore. It's gotten me nowhere and frankly, I'm too tired right now to show it,' Harry thought as he settled down to sleep. Tomorrow, once he regained his strength, he was going back to his normal attitude towards Draco. Right now, he needed sleep.

0 

Harry went to classes the next day and was reminded of his detention that day by a very smug looking Draco who continuously brought it up at every interval he could, reminding him that it would be, for three weeks, cutting into quidditch training. Harry tried as best as he could to control the anger that swelled up but most of the time he ended up shouting insults back at Draco.

On Wednesday he met his own winged-puff and immediately loved the white hair and silvery wings that met him, although he was a little wierded out by the red eyes it had. He stroked it and had taken the day to learn about it and what it liked, as had the others. He attended his other classes and later met up with Filch.

The week ended up passing by, unusually normal, for Harry at least. He attended another Snape and later a Filch detention and couldn't believe his ears when Draco told him he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade that weekend.

"Bloody git."

"I heard that, Potter. I would really think you'd be more careful right now."

"You're taking advantage of your power, Malfoy."

"I'm only enforcing it."

"Right. What's your bloody problem, Malfoy? Go pounce some other lost soul that needs redemption, seeing the angel that you are."

"I'm so flattered, Potter, but I've decided to make you my special case."

"Great, now I'm the one that's flattered."

"You should be, Potter. It's a great honor, having me steer you in the right direction."

"Ha, don't make me laugh, Malfoy. You, steer me. Like you could."

"Oh, I could easily steer you, Potter. I just don't think I want to. Now get out of my way. Unlike other punished souls, I have the privilege of going to Hogsmeade."

And with that Draco turned on his heels, closely followed by a proud looking Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and an apologetic Blaise. Harry sighed and turned around, heading back up to his dorms.

"We'll stay with you, mate," Ron said.

"No, it's ok. Both of you go and buy me something good. After all, I can always sneak over there," Harry said, laughing, although Hermione only looked sternly at him.

"No more sneaking for you, Harry. And we'd rather stay here with you," Hermione said.

"Seriously, guys, I'll be ok. I'll just go to the library and look up stuff, get ahead on that Potions essay and that transfiguration homework. Maybe fly on my broom for a bit afterwards. I'll see you guys later," Harry said, continuing up to the dorms.

"Well, if you're sure…but you should tell someone about Malfoy, though. He's being a real prick and unfair, and you know it," Ron said.

Harry nodded at this suggestion. It had crossed his mind, but it would just have blown things out of proportion and made Malfoy do something worse. "No, its not too bad. Just detention, and it's almost over. Two more weeks," Harry said, more to himself than for his friends.

"Just be careful, Harry. Malfoy seems… worse than ever, or at least to you. We're not sure what his problem is, but be careful," Hermione said before following Ron slowly back down and out towards Hogsmeade.

Harry sighed and walked back up. He hadn't been feeling his usual self and he couldn't help but wonder why. Normally, he would've said more things, probably would have even used his wand towards Malfoy, but things were changing. Sure, Malfoy was being an even greater annoying prick than he had been the past years, but Harry no longer felt that ill will towards Malfoy. Other things were too important at the moment, other sorrows and emotions had to be dealt with and he didn't feel that anger and annoyance should be added.

Harry managed to finish his homework, his mind unusually blank and taking in most of what he was doing. He went out for a quick fly on his broom to ease himself before stepping back inside and taking a nap. Then it was dinner, exploding snaps and chess in the common room, Sunday, and soon the week was upon him once again.

0 

It was Friday and Harry cursed at his luck. Detention with Snape again and throughout the week, somehow another week had been added to his punishment. He still wasn't sure which was worse, cleaning for Filch or organizing for Snape. All he knew was that he hated them both and as his spirits returned, he found his hatred for Malfoy growing too.

"Potter," he heard a voice say near him as he waited outside the DADA classroom for Ron, who was picking up the mess he had made during class due to 'boredom'. Harry had sniggered as Ron had told this excuse to their Professor. He knew why Ron wasn't paying attention to the Professor, and it ran more along the lines of jealousy.

The first week of school, he remembered, both Ron and he had stared at their Professor in shock, as had the rest of the classroom. A man who looked very young and healthy "and handsome" Harry had thought unconsciously before realizing it and pushing it away, stood before them as the new teacher for this cursed class. He had begun talking and everyone had listened attentively as he introduced himself and asked them to introduce themselves. Harry remembered the look and praising words from the young teacher that had made him blush and there hadn't been a day in that class where he hadn't blushed yet. He had made up his mind that he liked Professor Larson; he was a very good teacher although he was young and plus, he seemed to dislike the slytherins. 'Especially Malfoy,' Harry had thought with a smirk that first week when Professor Larson had looked over at Draco, who had been causing a distraction, and had given him a glare that had been so far only used and was apparently only saved for Malfoy. Not only did Harry like the class, but he had a likeable professor.

Although Harry had immediately begun liking the teacher, and possibly having a short infatuation with him, most of the other boys in that class had taken to hating him and had decided that there was, in fact, nothing they could learn from this man. Ron's own dislike had become evident with the glares he would throw at the professor and the growing insults in the common room. All girls, and some boys, who liked Professor Larson listened and chastised anyone who didn't while the others had let jealousy overtake them and had taken to disliking him, although that was lessening. Ron himself was softening up to the teacher, however slowly, and no longer muttered insults under his breath at the so-said professor.

"Potter," he heard a voice say, much harsher this time and cutting his thoughts abruptly. Harry turned, his eyes angry and ready at anything Draco would start.

"What, Malfoy?" Harry spat out, uncontrollable fury beginning to make him tingle down to the very bone.

"You're loitering. I think that deserves another detention, don't you?" Draco said nonchalantly, eyeing the boy in front of him with triumph and obvious amusement.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I have every right to be here, there's no rule against waiting, is there? Go fulfill your prefect duties elsewhere, Malfoy," Harry said, knowing his voice was on the verge of shouting insults at the blonde in front of him and trying very much to fight back the rage at the tip of his tongue.

"That won't save you from detention, Potter. I'm starting to wonder when you'll have time for practice. Saturdays will have to be your only quidditch practice, seeing the way you're going…" Draco said, making sure to rub in that fact and managing, to his delight, to further infuriate the boy before him.

"What gives you the right to punish me so much, huh? If I went to Dumbledore, he'd probably strip you off your prefect duties once he found out how you're taking advantage of –," Harry began when he was cut off by Draco.

"Oh, please. Run off to Dumbledore, yes. Don't you think I have a good argument ready at my disposal? On how you've been hassling me these weeks and deserved them," Draco said, a smirk on his face as he looked down at the boy in front of him. He was surprised to see that the other boy was a few inches shorter than him, though it didn't lessen the appearance of a threat in him.

"Do you really think Dumbledore will believe you?"

"No, but Snape will, and Dumbledore will surely believe Snape…"

"You git. You obnoxious, intolerable, detestable, revolting, vile, pugnacious -,"

"Hmm… a day of detention for these insults…"

"REPULSIVE, HORRENDOUS, ATROCIOUS, LOATHSOME -,"

"Didn't know you had such a good vocabulary," mumbled Draco, looking with obvious mirth at the boy in front of him as the obscenities continued going.

"HATEFUL INSUFFERABLE GIT! TWO MORE WEEKS OF DETENTION! YOU CAN'T… YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO ASSIGN FOUR WEEKS IN A ROW, AND THIS EARLY! I'M PROBABLY THE ONLY ONE SERVING DETENTION AT THIS POINT AND HERE YOU ARE, SMIRKING AND OBVIOUSLY TAKING DELIGHT IN MY BREAKDOWN! ARGH, FUCK OFF DRACO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry yelled, panting and looking through tiny slits at Draco with a murderous gleam in his eye.

Draco stared at him, fear rising at the look in Harry and knowing he had full well pushed Harry past the limit. He stumbled back, unsure of what to do now or say when he saw Harry leap towards him. He tried to evade it, but he was soon pinned down and struggling to get the other boy off of him when he suddenly felt the weight lift. Opening his eyes, he saw Professor Larson and Ron both holding Harry back, who was throwing a venomous glare towards him. Draco felt like shrinking back but instead stood up and dusted himself, placing his smirk once again on his face as he eyed the three warily.

"What's going on here?" Professor Larson demanded, his hazel eyes cold and emotionless as he stared at Draco with that same piercing glance he had given him ever since the beginning of the term.

"Nothing, except that Golden Boy over there decided to jump at me and seemed more than ready to kill me," Draco muttered, gazing coldly back at the Professor.

"Harry?" Professor Larson asked, turning to look at Harry and letting his grip on Harry go slightly.

"He was provoking me, Professor," Harry said, venom etching his words as he looked straight at Draco. "He's been giving me detention for every little thing and has added a full week. Two more weeks of detention for me."

"Draco, is this really necessary?" Professor Larson asked, his cruel gaze returning.

Draco nodded slightly, sneering at Harry. "Disciplinary problems must be dealt with," he said, stepping back quickly as Harry tried to pry himself off Ron and Professor Larson.

"Well… who is he serving detention with?" asked Professor Larson curiously, his eyes twinkling and a look on his face that Draco didn't trust, but he couldn't do anything but answer.

"Snape and Filch. They're alternating, seeing as neither one wants him," Draco mumbled, and was about to add to that comment when he was suddenly interrupted by Professor Larson.

"I'll take him then. He can serve detention with me. I have things that need to be done…and I haven't settled in properly yet, so the extra help of hands will help me," he said, letting his hold on Harry go. "What do you say?" he asked, turning to Harry.

Before Harry could answer, though, Draco was coming nearer and answering. "What? He can't serve detention with you…"

"And why not, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Larson asked, giving Draco a challenging look.

"Well… because…" Draco started, then stopped. There was no reason he could give to withhold Harry from having detention with Professor Larson. He dropped his gaze in anger and confusion before stepping away and turning around. He heard Professor Larson ask Harry the question again and heard Harry murmur a 'yes'. Draco knew… he felt Harry blushing and at that moment he felt a newfound rage growing inside him towards Professor Larson. He hated that man. Why more than ever now, he couldn't answer. All he knew was that detentions for Harry had ceased to be a sense of amusement and he'd have to find a new way to get under the Gryffindor's skin.

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed my first chapter! I'm really not sure of the plot, actually, though I do have an idea of what I could add… So did everyone like Professor Larson? Draco's jealous, he just doesn't know it yet. He'll soon find out though : ) heh. Well, please review! I'm sure they'll help spur me on into updating as quickly as possible! I'm not adding anything about Voldemort in this story, I think, unless it somehow slinks itself into the story somehow and makes itself part of the plot, which isn't totally fixed as to yet. Technically, it is going to be on how emotions are played out. How fun! Thank you for reading and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters do not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling and co._

**Chapter 2**

Harry picked up the knife he had been handling for the past hour and ripped, once again, another box full of books. Thankfully, it was one of the last few remaining and, with this thought in mind, he began unpacking books from the box.

Harry had one week and a half left of detention. He had begun serving detention that first Friday after Professor Larson had talked to a more than willing Snape and Filch. He had put Harry to work right away, and although the company was better, the work was not. They had spent the last three days, now the fourth, unpacking books from several boxes Professor Larson had brought in. Harry had an idea of what was in store for him for the following week and a half – organizing the books he was unpacking. He sighed as he continued working, sweat slightly glistening on his brow, robe and tie discarded, top button of his shirt open, and sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

Harry vividly remembered the first detention he had to serve with Professor Larson and still blushed at the thought. He had been hideously clumsy to the point where he was sure Professor Larson was rethinking his choice and was blushing immensely at the proximity with which he had worked with Professor Larson. He had felt like a troll compared to the grace Professor Larson had seemed to work with. He remembered reddening at a point during detention when he noticed Professor Larson's hazel eyes fixed on him and remembered turning away and continuing with even more awkward movements than before. He also remembered mentally smacking himself for stammering and turning into a tomato at Professor Larson's hand on his shoulder, smile, and words of exultation at the progress they had made.

Harry, though, was glad to say that he could now not only form words but also sentences and thoughts and did not blush as much as before. After two more days of a few hours of detention, he had come to know Professor Larson a bit better and felt more comfortable around him than before. They had talked and random facts had been passed around. Harry now knew Professor Larson's age, _"24"_, his first name, "_Jake"_, his favorite color, _"blue"_, his favorite book, _"well, more like books…"_, and also some pretty handy spells that Professor Larson knew and was glad to pass on.

Harry had told Hermione about the vast number of books Professor Larson had, many of which he was sure he had never seen in the library, and had laughed at Hermione's reaction of glee and admiration once he had said this. Ron had merely made a small face but had not said anything. His regard towards Professor Larson had changed that Friday when he had offered Harry to spend detention with him.

Harry smiled once again as he thought about the detentions he wasn't receiving anymore before his thoughts roamed back to Professor Larson and the way his curls framed his face, the hazel eyes that shone brightly when his glasses were removed, the aristocratic, roman-statue looking face that accompanied it, his graceful, athletic form, the long slender fingers on his calloused hand, the brown, almost golden curls, the pale, unflawed skin, the red tinted lips that had come close to him more than once and which Harry found himself unconsciously longing for, the – Harry was thinking when his thoughts were interrupted by a noise to his left. Turning, he saw his new and recent companion and smirked at the sight.

Draco was now bending to pick up the book he had obviously dropped. Harry shook his head as he remembered exactly why Draco was currently accompanying him.

Draco, since the incident on Friday, had not bothered him for a while except for the occasional insults whenever they did happen to meet, but the boy lately seemed to have been avoiding Harry. Harry had various times looked over at Draco suspiciously, but had found nothing in his manner to alarm him. Then he had been proven wrong.

Earlier that same day after transfiguration and halfway to the Gryffindor common room, his bag had suddenly torn open and he had waved Ron and Hermione on. He had not thought much of it since his bag was old to begin with and had simply repaired it quickly before beginning to stuff his things back in there. The halls had been quiet as he had placed his quill in his bag, the last thing that was still out, and had been about to turn when he suddenly saw a yellow flash go by and a string of colorful words following afterwards. Immediately, Harry had turned, his own wand out and narrowly missed another spell that hit a painting behind him. He heard a woman shriek but paid no heed to it as his eyes narrowed in on his target and old sentiments aroused deep within him. He formed words with his mouth and shot out hexes at the target he so hated yet felt like he had expected that stood in front of him. Both of them had battled on, neither of their shots hitting their intended target when a voice had suddenly stopped them between curses. They had both turned and both had displayed two different reactions, one of hate and one of relief, though both held disbelief. They had each retold their story to Professor Larson, who had briefly debated the matter afterwards and who had decided to assign a day of detention as punishment to Draco, deciding to be lenient seeing as no one had gotten hurt. Draco had grudgingly complied and had shown up for detention and currently stood next to Harry, taking out books and muttering under his breath at intervals.

"Merlin, Potter, if I had known you were bloody gay I would have asked for some other detention," Draco said, looking over at Harry.

Harry colored slightly, realizing he had indeed been staring at Draco, but huffed and put on a small smirk. "Please, Malfoy, don't flatter yourself," he said, throwing a scowl back at Draco.

"I wasn't," Draco said rather nastily before changing his tone to a superior one. "You were the one that was staring at me for the last ten minutes."

"Oh please, they weren't ten minutes. I doubt I could stand staring at you for more than five."

"Well, you did, you bloody queer. And stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like that! Just stop looking at me," Draco said, turning around and now entirely facing Harry.

"And I suppose you have the right to look at me?" Harry demanded, dropping the book he had picked up back into the box and turning to face Draco.

"No, I'm just making sure you go back to your work. Don't know why I'm here, either ways. I have things to do!"

"What, like wash your hair? Prim your clothes?" Harry said, scoffing and leaning back against the box, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Not everyone's a beggar, Potter," Malfoy said, scowling. "And how you're a fucking fairy with care like that is beyond me."

"So I'm guessing you're admitting to being a fag then?"

"What? No! Sorry to crumble your dreams, Potter, but I prefer girls."

"Sorry, but I find that very hard to believe, Malfoy. You're gayer than I am. And sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not exactly my type," Harry said, a small triumphant smirk on his face as he gazed at the blonde-haired person across from him. "I don't like aristocratic blond snobs."

Draco though, only stood staring at him with wide, unbelieving eyes before a malicious smile settled on his face, one that Harry did not like. Nope, not at all.

"So you're a fucking fag then? Should have guessed. Always knew Weasley clung on to you way too much. No wonder Granger's been looking down."

"Shut up, Malfoy! Ron and Hermione are together and both straight, for your information. What, would you have been jealous if I had said I was with Ron?" Harry said, trying to turn the tables around again.

"Fuck no," Draco declared, looking disgusted and making a retching noise. "Plus," he said, the same smirk on his face, "I bet you like the tall, golden curled, hazel eyed guys, don't you?" Draco asked, making sure to get his point across.

Harry blushed and looked down, his composure breaking as his cheeks broke with a flush.

"What's it to you what types I like, Malfoy?" Harry said, deliberately turning away from Draco and going back to unpacking the books.

Draco stayed staring at him, a mixture of confusing emotions mixing up inside him. He watched as Harry bent down once again and saw the muscles in his arm tense up as he picked up several books from the box and set them down. What was it about him that he hated so much? In any other circumstances, he would have been glad to have someone like this in another room with him and would have put the company to… good use. 'Wait, what am I thinking?' thought Draco, shaking his head for good measure, like that would get rid of the thoughts he had just been thinking about his nemesis. 'This is Potter! I cannot, will not, be attracted to Potter in any way,' Draco thought and continued thinking when a cough interrupted his thoughts.

Draco stood still and saw as green eyes glanced at him for the slightest fraction before settling on someone behind him. Grimacing, Draco turned and found Professor Larson staring at them both with a slight smile on his face.

"Glad you're done then, Harry," Professor Larson said as he looked over the boxes. Draco looked too and, sure enough, Harry's boxes were completely empty and rid of all books while he still had to go through two more boxes, not counting the one he had yet to finish. "I'd suggest you'd get to work, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Larson said in a tone that was definitely colder. Draco didn't look back at Professor Larson, he just went over to his boxes and began the work he had left alone a few minutes ago.

"Harry, since you're done packing you can help me in my office now," Professor Larson said. Draco glanced up only to be met by the sight of a flushed Harry walking over to Professor Larson and being ushered into the office.

Draco scowled and went back to his room. It wasn't that he felt anything for Potter, definitely not. It was all hatred and rage… 'And jealousy,' Draco had to confess. Yet, there was a new development in him that he knew wasn't right and that he knew he hadn't felt before. It was like a possessiveness of some sort. He didn't like Harry's blush whenever Professor Larson was around and definitely did not like Professor Larson's good will towards Harry.

"Good will my arse," Draco mumbled as he discarded a box to the side and began unpacking his last one. He saw the looks Professor Larson had given Harry and he knew lust when he saw it, even if it was coming from their angelic DADA professor. He heard laughter coming from the office and he found himself feeling worse than before.

'Why the fuck am I even feeling bad? I should be thinking something along the lines of 'Potter and Professor Larson can have bloody sex if they want and I won't care' or something of the sort. Not this jealous possessiveness. First of all, Potter's a git, a total fucking git, and if that's not reason enough then I don't know what is,' Malfoy thought as he heard voices continue to flow from the office. He finished unpacking the last box as his mind continued to rationalize his 'emotional problem' and sat down on a stack of books he had made, picking up one from the nearest pile and opening it to the first page. His eyes quickly glanced through it and, finding nothing he liked, he quickly put it aside and sought another one. Going through books were a better option than having more unpacking to do 'or worse,' he thought, 'going into his office to _help_'. He forced his mind away from images he deemed as disturbing and picked up the next book he saw. _Bewitching Wonders by Antonio Gail_ the cover said and as he skimmed through the book his face, and mood, lightened up considerably. His eyes were currently resting on a section titled _Illustrious Items_ and his smirk turned into a benevolent smile as he continued reading.

Shuffling was soon heard and Draco quickly scanned the rest of the page before tearing it out and sticking it into his robe. He closed the book and placed it on a pile before looking up and watching the emerging figures of Harry and Professor Larson as they got closer. His eyes narrowed at the arm that lay around Harry's shoulders but the pages he now held were consolation enough for this, and possibly forever.

"Glad to see you're done, Draco," Professor Larson said in a warmer tone than usual. Draco grew suspicious but didn't say anything and instead stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Harry, and I'll see you in class, Draco," he said before removing his arm off of Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded and walked towards the door, muttering a short goodbye before beginning to walk down the stairs. Before long, he felt someone else around him and turning, saw Draco close behind him.

"Following me now, Malfoy?" Harry said, his eyes suspicious. "You never did say you didn't like me."

"Well, I'll say it now then," Draco said, walking over to Harry and with a bright expression on his face that sent Harry into warning mode. "I don't like you, you bloody prick, but I'm pretty sure Professor Larson does. I mean, the way he was hanging all over you. He was all but saying 'Oh, Harry, please, kiss me now before I die!'" Draco said, watching with glee as Harry's face went darker with a hint of a blush.

"Please, Malfoy. You're only jealous that he doesn't want you. I wouldn't blame him though," Harry said with a smile and confident tone that surprised Draco.

Draco shrugged and suddenly stopped. "It was nice walking with you, Potter, but I'm afraid I have some business to attend to," Draco said before walking off towards the dungeons. Harry looked at him suspiciously for a while until he was out of sight and, at the sound of his own rumbling stomach, made his way over to dinner, thinking that the worse was over.

0 

Draco glanced at Harry the next day as he sat, talking animatedly with his friends during dinner and Draco couldn't help but feel a smirk coming on. He ignored Blaise's questioning glance and went back to eating his food. After all, he had gone to the library, had sent off an owl, and had needed to sneak in a package right before dinner. It had all been tough work and he had worked up an appetite so Draco was now eating with much gusto, most of it, though, due to the plans that were unfolding in his head.

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long! My computer is finally working again! Yay! So hopefully faster updates. Don't worry, there'll be some action soon : )._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and co._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 3**

Professor Larson was a twenty-four year old wizard with troubles he had overcome and with a tiny problem he had never been able to forget.

He was gay.

It had actually happened overnight in his late years. He knew he was good looking, and he had flaunted his looks too. In his own school he had been around (really been around) with most of the girls, but never one of the guys. It was almost unheard of in those days and, truth be told, he had never felt sex with girls as exciting as everyone told, so he had decided sex was the same, both with men and with women, and had quenched his curiosity at an early age.

He had graduated with high grades and had gone on with no idea what to do in life when opportunity knocked on his door. A muggle-modeling agency had seen him and had contacted him, to see if he would like to work for them.

Jake Larson had been born to muggle parents, rather rich muggle parents at that, who would not put up with any business having to do with magic but with persuasion skills far beyond his years, Jake had been able to go to school. A wizard's school, that is.

He loved magic and read every book there was. With this new job, though, he knew he would have to leave most magic behind and so refused, but the agency was not going to give up that easily. They pleaded and begged and asked him for one photo-shoot in which he would be paid a hefty amount of money and so he agreed.

Jake went into the studio that day, took pictures, and never once knew what was in store for him.

By the end of the week he was getting phone calls from agencies asking if he would like to join and he (at first politely) refused but they continued calling. He sighed and shuffled around the apartment his parents had generously provided for him when he found an owl, the first he had received in a while. He had not had too many friends back in school and so had never expected an owl.

With curiosity, he got the letter and opened it. His eyes slightly widened and his head started working.

'There were wizarding modeling agencies?'

Apparently so and he eagerly sent his reply and packed his bags. He was going to London.

Of course, being away from London, he had never once heard of the boy who lived and so, at eighteen, sitting in the Leaky Cauldron and relaxing himself, he was annoyed at the reaction and stir that a half giant and a pale boy with a scar on his forehead and glasses had made. After all, a half giant was not anything out of the ordinary in the wizarding community.

That was when he first heard the tale of the boy-who-lived from a gypsy looking woman with a patch over one eye and graying curly hair falling down her back. He had hidden his amazement and, although he did not quite understand the extent of this 'You-Know-Who' person's power, he had an idea.

That was also the day he, along with millions of other witches and wizards, became infatuated with the boy who lived.

He lived for about four years doing modeling work and learning little about Harry Potter until he practically forgot. He was now a well-reputed model and had enough women to satisfy him forever, but that was not enough.

He found himself with a friend one day that went by the name of André. He was part of the modeling agency and was two years older than Jake was, though one year older in modeling experience.

André had come up to Jake, flirting, and Jake had immediately blurted out that he was not gay. André had only winked at him and told him he would see him the next day. The next day they had talked about something else and so the weeks passed by without a mention of homosexuality until Jake was invited to a party.

Andre's flamboyant self should have been warning enough.

Jake had gone, gotten drunk and done things he did not want to remember and things he wished he had not enjoyed. But he had. And that was when the change started.

That was also the day Jake saw Harry, grown up now, in an edition of the Daily Prophet.

In two months, he definitely knew he was gay, was disowned by his family, and had little to survive on since he had quit the agency.

He needed a job. He needed to clear his mind.

He worked odd jobs, selling things here, advertising things there, for around two years until he met Professor McGonagall in the streets, had a chat with her, was flattered by her knowledge of his modeling career, and was offered a job at Hogwarts after announcing his financial problems and instability of jobs.

Jake was taken aback but had immediately composed himself and asked what he would be teaching, taking the idea to mind and not minding the thought at all. After all, he enjoyed reading.

Professor McGonagall explained the job position, urged for acceptance, and Jake had agreed.

"Call me Minerva," she had said before piling papers that explained what he was to teach onto Jake and leaving him with a smile.

Jake had gone home after a quick stop at the bookstore and had dropped his pile onto the floor. He could either go earlier than expected and be there before the students or travel on the train with the students. He looked at his calendar and saw he had enough time left to decide. If he left early, it would be in three months. If he left late, it would be in four. He chose the four months and began reading, proposing himself to study and learn his material well. If he was going to be a professor, he was going to be good at it.

Plus, he was a bit rusty with his magic.

And not once did he remember about the Golden boy and what school he attended.

It was not until he was at the train stop and looking out the window at the passing students, trying to be inconspicuous, that he saw the green eyes, the mark, and the glasses.

That was also when he noticed an aristocratic blonde boy looking at Harry with a mixture of feelings Jake was sure he could interpret into something he did not like.

And now here he was, next to Harry, and putting away the books he had packed, laughing and talking and wishing he could do more. Wishing he could reach out and touch the soft skin, feel the warmth of his body against his own, feel their lips pressing together.

But he could not. Plus, the prestigious Harry Potter was not gay. And he was the teacher. He had to quench the lust.

And he was succeeding until he heard Harry admit he was gay. Then his reserve fell loose.

Professor Larson could not believe the conversation Harry was having and the insinuation that Draco was making. Jake was not going to try anything though, no. He was just going to slowly befriend Harry first. He listened to the voices going on in the room beside him and, when he heard them stop talking, he stepped outside quietly.

He saw Draco standing beside his box, looking slightly uncomfortable and ruffled and with his eyes on Harry's back. Larson scowled slightly, knowing full well that his intuition about the boy's feelings was right and hating him for that. He cleared his throat and waited for both boys to turn to him before telling Harry he was being promoted to the bookshelves while leaving Draco with the boxes, and although he was sure he heard pages ruffling in the other room, he did not really pay any mind to it. Instead, he talked with Harry and tried to get Harry to loosen up. He patted Harry on the back after checking the time and even went as far as placing an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"He'll probably take it as a sign of friendship or something of the sort," Professor Larson thought, loving the flush that was already spreading on Harry's cheeks but keeping himself under control from doing anything more. He inwardly grinned as he saw a small, dark look pass over Draco's face before it was replaced by a smirk even before he announced they could go, and he felt something in his mind warn him that something was wrong and so he watched Draco as he left, but nothing gave him away.

Draco walked behind Harry, far away enough not to get noticed but close enough not to loose track of him. He knew where Harry was going, but it was all calculated, down to the timing (which had to be perfect) and so he, with a mild look in his eye and hair falling over his face, walked up right behind Harry, object in hand, invisibility cloak he had borrowed from a close friend now over him. He waited as Harry knocked and the door slowly opened to reveal a smiling Larson extending his arm to usher Harry inside.

That was when Draco sprung forward and cuffed Harry's wrist. Harry turned and looked at him, reaching out to draw away the cloak he had figured someone was using while Draco stood frozen still, unsure as to why exactly he had stopped.

He had gone over the plan in his mind. He was going, with the handcuffs he had found, tie Harry and Professor Larson together. How to get the cuffs off was almost impossible and, although one handcuffed pair had gotten out, they had not showed how. The key was also lost somewhere and had not been found for various centuries. And so he had calculated everything, how he was going to cuff both, how he was going to laugh at their humiliation, and how much fun it was going to be watching them struggle.

But now that he stood there, he could not. Something was stopping him. Something in him did not want to unite Harry and Professor Larson together. Something in him wanted them as far away from each other as humanly possible.

And so, in that fraction of a second that Draco hesitated, Harry snatched out impulsively, got the other open cuff, and expertly snapped it shut over Draco's wrist, without thinking about what he was doing and, even less, getting into.

Professor Larson only watched as the events unraveled and his eyes went wide once he recognized the handcuffs and the properties they held. He stretched out his arm to stop Harry but he was too late and he inwardly groaned, fearing the worst, as he heard the snap as they closed.

"Do you know what you've done, Potter?" Draco yelled, once he regained his composure after realizing it was he who was stuck on to Harry and not Professor Larson.

"No, but whatever it was you were doing to me, you're now stuck in," Harry retorted, looking at the chain that linked them together. "What exactly were you planning on doing, Malfoy?"

"What does it look like, Potter? I had thought you would have figured it out by now. I was handcuffing you."

"And why exactly would you do that?" Harry asked, confused and beginning to worry about what kind of handcuffs they were.

Draco, though, stayed silent and bit his lip. _He_ was stuck to Potter. _He_ was not going to be able to get rid of him unless a solution was found, and this was the last thing he needed.

"If I'm correct, those are Gurd's Handcuffs. He was a talented blacksmith in the medieval ages and a powerful wizard who loved mischief. These are his own creation and… I do not think you two know the extent of what you have gotten yourself into. Come on, we have to head over to the Headmaster's office," Professor Larson aid, glaring at the handcuffs warily. He stepped out into the hallway and began walking when he heard someone stumbling behind him.

"Don't touch me, Potter!"

"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't have put these bloody things on me in the first place!"

Draco only glared at him, still unsure of what he was feeling and in a foul mood altogether.

Professor Larson stared at both boys and the handcuffs that were placed on their wrist. He grimaced slightly as he noticed that both had their right wrists handcuffed.

"Stop moving so much," Draco said, tugging on the handcuffs and pulling on Harry.

Harry pulled back, a scowl on his face. "How about you stop moving?"

Draco glared at him when Professor Larson pulled up to them and looked at them gravely. "Harry, Draco, please behave. We are almost there. Harry, walk on this side. Draco, if you can, please walk right behind Harry."

Draco scowled but moved behind Harry, not glancing at either of them. Professor Larson placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and gently squeezed it, sending him a reassuring smile before continuing on their trek.

Professor Larson muttered the headmaster's password and led them up, knocking slightly before entering, both boys behind him. The head master looked up, his eyes twinkling, and he looked not at all surprised as the events were unraveled.

"And why were you planning on handcuffing Professor Larson and Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked once they were done. Draco looked at him and shifted uncomfortably, trying to piece words together and, unable to, merely shrugged in response. Dumbledore let it slip and looked at both of them.

'You two do know you'll have to continue classes, even in your present condition. The only thing I can do is offer you your own private quarters until this situation is… settled. Have you two thought about the necessary arrangements that will have to be made?"

Both Harry and Draco started at him, the situation finally settling in, and they looked at each other, a look that held fear and hate mingled together.

"Aren't you going to take these off, Professor?" Harry asked, his voice coming out in tremulous shakes.

"I'm afraid it's not known how to take those handcuffs off. The key will be looked for and, in the meanwhile, both of you will use your weekends and extra time to try and figure out the other remedy, but that is all we can do right now," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"So, how long am I going to be stuck to Potter, Professor?" Draco asked in the same voice Harry had used.

"That we're not sure, Draco. It may be a day, it may be a week, it could even be years, but let's hope not, until they come off," Professor Dumbledore said, stopping to allow the words to sink in before continuing.

"Now, Professor Larson, I am putting you in charge of those two boys. If wanted, you can stay in the quarters that will be arranged for them and I assume you will be willing to look for the key or the solution," Dumbledore said and, receiving a nod, continued.

"Both of the head of your houses will be told of the situation, and since you will be attending class, I assume the school body is soon to notice the position you both have been placed in. Do not worry, though. Due to circumstances, this will not leave Hogwarts and, Draco, I am going to ask you one thing," Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry, sir, I won't tell them," he replied, knowing what Dumbledore meant even before it was asked of him. "It's humiliating enough at school, I don't want my parents finding out," he huffed.

"Very well then. Professor Larson, they are to take the room in the tower, the one I showed you before, if you remember. Take them there. Their things should have arrived by then. The only piece of advice I can give you two now is to work things out and also, work out a schedule. You two are in for troublesome days," Professor Dumbledore said, looking at both of them critically.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dumbledore said as they began to leave, "Stay in tomorrow and Sunday to work things out and learn how to get around. It will be hard learning to do things with someone else watching your every move. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger will be told, but you cannot see them until Monday, and same goes to your friends, Draco. Expect visits from your head houses. Professor Larson, you may take them now."

Harry and Draco shuffled out, Harry trying to walk as far behind Draco as he could as Professor Larson led them down a series of hallways and before a suit of armor.

"Scabbard Rust," Professor Larson said, and the armor stepped aside silently, revealing a door behind it.

He ushered them both in and they both went in, moving cautiously and looking around the room.

"It's spacious," said Harry.

"Are you going to stay with us?" asked Draco.

"I don't really see any need to, though I will for the first few days just to make sure you two get… adjusted," Professor Larson said, looking at both of them and smiling a small smile.

'I'll be over there and that will be your room," he said, pointing to two doors beside each other.

"Now Draco, whatever possessed you to use Gurd's handcuffs!"

Draco, once again, shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know," Draco finally said. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"An idea for what? Fun?" Professor Larson began, his voice slightly rising. "Do you know how long two people can remain stuck like this? Forever! But there have been cases where one kills themselves, or the other first. Is this what you wanted Draco? Bloody hell, you have put yourself in a delicate situation here, and not only that, you have placed Harry in the situation as well! Where was your logic, Draco? Where?"

Draco looked at Professor Larson with a cold look and turned away. "I knew what I was doing and what I would be getting the wearer of the handcuffs into. Technically, it is not my fault the handcuffs are on me. Harry's the one who snapped one on my arm," Draco said, looking over at Harry who strangely had not said a word.

"True," Harry said quietly and in a voice that chilled the other two. "It was my fault. I was impulsive and snapped it on Draco when I could have simply taken it away."

A silence fell and neither of the other two knew what to say.

"Well," Professor Larson finally said, breaking the engulfing silence and stepping out towards the door, "I have to go gather my things. I'll be back in a few minutes, although I'd feel much better with someone in here."

"Sir, we can take care of ourselves and don't worry. My wand was left back in my room if you were worried I was suddenly going to kill your precious Potter," Draco said, sitting down on a couch and pulling Harry with him, who only stood standing beside him at an awkward position.

Professor Larson glared slightly at Draco before stepping out of the room. "I'll be right back," he muttered before continuing on his way.

"So," Draco said after the door closed. He turned to face Harry, who was doing his best of avoiding Draco altogether and was staring hard at the floor. "I'm not enjoying this either, Potter, you don't have to sulk."

"You don't get it, do you?" asked Harry, suddenly turning on him with blazing green eyes. "You don't understand what the fuck we're in. We are probably going to end up killing each other, Malfoy, and you're just sitting there like everything's' fine. You're fucking attached to me. Oh god," Harry said, muttering everything with hard gestures that pulled Draco up to his feet.

"Why don't you just cut off your arm then?" Draco asked, glaring at him furiously and crossing his arms, pulling Harry closer.

"Why don't you cut yours off?" Harry asked, tagging back forcefully and with an aggravated look on his face.

Draco glared at him angrily, hands now at his side and inches away from Harry. "I'm not desperate enough," Draco said, "Plus, you can do it."

"Right," Harry said. "How about I just cut yours off?" He muttered threateningly.

Draco glared at him. "Well, since no one's willing to give up a limb, we're going to have to find another solution," he said calmly and composed.

Harry looked at him disgustedly and suddenly sat down, drawing an unbalanced Draco on top of him.

"Get off me," Harry exclaimed, pushing Draco off.

Draco hastily pushed himself off of Harry and turned away, feeling suddenly very hot and flustered at the contact he had just come into.

Harry now had his eyes closed, though, and so had missed the looks that had passed over Draco. Draco sighed and started staring around until Professor Larson came back.

"But Dumbledore, how can you act so calmly?" asked Jake, looking at the old man before him incredulously.

"What else was I supposed to do, Jake? If I had showed even the slightest hint of bewilderment, the slightest hint that there was something incredibly wrong, that there was the possibility of failure, that there was no hope at all, what do you think they would have done?" Dumbledore said, sighing as he sat once more down.

Both McGonagall and Snape had left, both infuriated and with requests to see the two boys. They were both ready to yell at them, felt their anger boiling over and felt themselves wondering exactly how stupid the students could be. Now only Jake remained up in the tower, trying to get things sorted out with Dumbledore.

"Like I said before then, we will do all we can to figure out how to solve this… situation," Dumbledore stated. "We will meet tomorrow, here, in the afternoon, without the boys to discuss what can be done. We don't want to leave them in the dark, but we don't want to frighten them either."

Jake nodded, understanding.

"I want you to make sure they get adjusted, Jake. They should trust you, I know Harry already does. Explain to them and try to find ways that will facilitate the things that have to be done."

Jake once again, only nodded before receiving a leave from Dumbledore and heading back to the tower, not noticing the aging and tired look on the old face behind him, the twinkling now gone from his eyes and a heavy sigh erupting from his mouth.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two were able to spend some time together without being at each other's throats," Jake said as he entered the silent room, a pile of books hovering behind him.

Draco gave him a quick, cool glance before turning away and staring at the table he had been staring at for the past few minutes and Harry didn't open his eyes in response.

Jake sighed and walked towards his room, dropped off his books, and came back out. "It's pretty late," he said, emphasizing the statement by looking at his watch. Upon receiving no response, he continued. "You two need your sleep, so come on," he said, walking towards the room.

He turned back and saw Draco still rooted to his place in the couch with Harry beside him. "Are you two going to come or not?" he asked, beginning to get irritated.

"He's asleep," Draco stated, pointing to Harry. Professor Larson looked at him startled before nodding.

"Ok then," he said and lifting up the body with his wand, led it into the bedroom, the blonde following close behind.

They entered a rather bland room, with walls that were painted white and black and two beds, both with two different comforters, one white and one black. The whole room seemed to be centered on white and black.

Professor Larson placed Harry's body on the nearest bed before turning to Draco. He studied the beds and then moved the other bed right next to Harry's.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco as he saw both beds being put together.

"Well, I don't think either of you will want to sleep with an arm hanging down," he said, before stepping out. "Goodnight and all your things should be in place by morning."

Draco heard the door click and, too tired to do anything and too afraid to think, he fell down on the bed, as far away from Potter as he could, and fell into a very light sleep.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long -- I blame school and its work and sigh But spring break is here and I plan on trying to at least finish half of it. Hoorah! Hope I don't rush it though…. Again, sorry I updated so late. The plot is something I saw once on the 'Smurfs'. So I'm working based on their handcuff idea but with a twist. Hope it turns out good. Well, enjoy! (Reviews are welcome!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters and/or plots and/or settings related to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and co._

**Chapter 4**

Draco woke up to a whimpering sound beside him. Sighing angrily, he turned, only to find a curled up Harry trembling. Draco stared at him, shocked and unsure of what to do. He noticed a few tears streaming down Harry's face and watched in amazement and curiosity as they poured out of the boy next to him.

'Who knew the amazing-fucking-wonder-boy cried in his sleep?' he thought, and although he contemplated on laughing at the situation, laughing at his rival, he knew it wouldn't be right.

Sighing once again and feeling resigned, he scooted over a bit and stretched a hand over to Harry. He hesitated before placing his hand on the other boy's shaking shoulder and felt Harry's body tense up under his touch before feeling it unmistakably relax. He lifted an eyebrow in surprise and slowly began to withdraw his hand when the boy suddenly reached out.

Draco stiffened as he felt the other boy's warmer body coming closer to him and looked in complete shock at the other boy that was now in the process of wrapping his arms around Draco. Draco looked down at the boy, who had his head pressed against Draco's chest now.

'What the fuck is going on?' thought Draco as he stayed still, the other boy's shallow breaths on his neck now. He looked at the other boy again before closing his eyes in defeat. Trying to pry the other boy off himself would probably result in more clinging, tighter clinging possibly, and even possibly a wake up yell that Draco did not want.

So with that decided Draco slowly closed his eyes and tried to relax as much as possible, slowly drifting off into sleep and not giving much thought anymore to the boy pressed against his neck.

"What the fuck…?"

"…."

"What the fuck…."

"…."

"What the fuck…!"

Draco finally opened his eyes, only to be tugged unmercifully forwards. He stretched slightly before placing his silver eyes on Harry in angry confusion. "What?"

Harry looked at him incredulously, green eyes blazing and face framed in utter horror. "We were hugging! Did you do something to me while I was asleep? My arms… were around you…. My face was pressed against your neck!"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the near-hysterical boy in front of him. "It wasn't my fault, Potter. You were bloody crying in your sleep, I patted your shoulder, drew away, and the next thing I knew you were clinging on to me. I wanted my sleep and knew you'd probably get this hysterical if I woke you up, so I decided to let it go and try and sleep as best as I could," Draco said in a drawl, tossing the situation aside like it was an everyday thing.

Harry glared at him, the story unbelieving to his ears. He was about to say something else when the door suddenly opened and in stepped Professor Larson, shirt off, hair framing his head, baggy pajama pants riding low on his hips and one hand rubbing his eye.

"Are you two… ok?" he asked, yawning in the process and vision still hazy as he slowly began to fully wake up.

Both Harry and Draco just stared, Harry in astonishment and then awe while Draco gave a cold glare to the man standing in the room.

"So… are you two ok?" Professor Larson asked once again, his eyes now cleared up and looking at Harry's blushing face and Draco's cold gaze.

"Everything's fine, professor. Potter here just grew scared when he woke up and realized the proximity between us. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower," Draco added before getting up, dragging a blushing Harry behind him as he looked through drawers for clean clothes.

Professor Larson stared at both of them, the comment explanation Draco had given bringing up images in his mind that shouldn't be there in the first place when Draco's last comment entered him.

"Err… are you really going to take a shower with Harry right next to you?" Professor Larson asked, causing both Harry and Draco to turn to him with bewilderment before turning to each other and straining the chain that held them together as far apart as possible.

"S-Sir, isn't there another option?" Harry asked, looking from the chain to Professor Larson and then over at Draco, who was mirroring his actions.

Professor Larson looked at them both, his eyes never leaving either boy as his mind tried to think through things.

"Well, you could not take a shower until we figure out a cure…," he said, at which Draco looked at him in utter horror and was about to comment on it when he interrupted, adding his second option, "or you can just take a shower. You both play Quidditch, so I'm pretty sure you two are well acquainted with the sight of another person…."

"… but we've never bathed with another person!" Harry practically yelled.

"You wouldn't be bathing with another person… you'd just be… uncomfortably close…" Professor Larson said.

"Isn't there like a cleaning spell we can use or something?" Draco asked. He had woken up with yells and now he was not going to be able to take his regular shower, which only meant one thing – a pissy Draco.

Professor Larson contemplated for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

"So there is one!" Draco uttered, his voice covered in hope that made even Harry turn to look at him and the sudden expression in his voice.

"It's not entirely effective though, and even though it does clean you, it doesn't take the layers of dead skin off you and what-not. It will make you smell better and will take all the grime and dirt and dust off of you, but not to the microscopic level," Professor Larson said, now leaning against the door frame to the room. He gave a small smile to Harry who's eyes had been intently traveling up and down Professor Larson's body before they were shifted down to the floor while an angry Draco paced back and forth within the range available to him.

"Potter, a shower it is. I don't really care for looking at your naked form nor do you care for mine, so it should be… fine, shouldn't it?" He said, more for his assurance than Harry's. He visibly gulped before turning back to his drawer and pulling all his clothing out. "We'll just have to… be careful. Make sure we keep our distance. Yeah, that's it. Make sure to be careful. Close our eyes if need be. I mean, there are things I'd rather not see. But…"

"There is a rather large tub if you feel more comfortable half hidden under water than in a shower, Draco," Professor Larson said, softening a bit at the near-madness the student in front of him was getting himself into.

"A tub… better. Yeah, better. Come on, Potter, I don't have all day," he said, suddenly regaining himself and his cold self and walking towards the bathroom door.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Take. A. Shower. With. You." Harry said slowly, though not with anger.

"Potter, I need my bath. And you need one too, though I wouldn't be surprised if you suddenly told me you didn't bathe ever day. Come on before it gets any later," Draco said, although he was much used to staying in late on Saturdays.

"No," Harry said and refused to move, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, since you two seem settled then, I'll be in my own room. Yell if you need anything," Professor Larson said, waving himself off and walking towards his own room.

"Come on," Draco said once Professor Larson was out of sight. "There really isn't an excuse for you not to be able to shower," Draco said before Harry interrupted.

"There is a perfect bloody excuse for not showering, Malfoy," Harry said rather shocked by the ease Draco was now taking this with.

"It's in a bath, for fucks sake, Potter. You will be half hidden. I will be half hidden. Wash yourself with the hand that's free. You've seen more in the bloody boy's locker room," Draco said, trying to reason with the boy and only thinking about his shower.

"No," Harry said.

"Potter, I will jinx you and curse you so that you're the one bathing me if you don't agree to get into that tub right now," Draco said, smirking lightly at the look of defeat on the boy's face.

"Fine," Harry said, going to his own drawers with a rather gleeful Draco behind him and taking out clothes.

"I was rather hoping you'd say no," Draco said, a mischievous smile on his face as Harry turned around with wide eyes. "I really was hoping for a back rub… and who knows what other talents those… hands could be used for…" Draco said, before laughing outright at the shocked and horrified expression on Harry's face. "Oh come on Potter, as if I'd let you touch me in the first place."

"That's not funny, Malfoy," Harry said, his eyes now narrowed and staring at Draco with what Draco could only interpret as an infinite well of hate. "No funny business in the bath."

"As if I'd try anything," Draco muttered before starting to walk into the bath when he was suddenly stopped when the boy behind him didn't continue walking.

"What?" asked Draco impatiently, dreaming already of the clear blue water all around him and cleaning away everything. He preferred showers to baths, only because the muck didn't stay in the water, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"We're going to be shirtless," Harry stated, "and how the fuck are we supposed to take off our clothing?"

Draco looked at him before his face turned into a mocking smile. "Apparently you haven't tried much," Draco said. He muttered a quick spell and stood before Harry, shirtless, shirt poofed into who-knows-where.

Harry stared at the boy when Draco muttered another spell and the shirt was back on him. "Quick basic spells that come in handy at… certain times," Draco muttered before continuing on towards the bathroom with Potter in tow behind him.

Two quick clothing-disappearing spells later and a few minutes of faucets running and bubbles (much to the delight of both) running, Harry and Draco found themselves in the shower, eyes averted from each other, and scrubbing themselves as quickly as they could with only one hand.

Once done, with eyes averted again, they both grabbed towels, dried themselves off with a spell and were fully clothed in the blink of an eye. It hadn't gone that bad, they both decided.

"Damn," Harry said for the fourth time in that minute and would have smacked his head again with a book except Professor Larson had taken it out of his hands.

"What?" Professor Larson asked, eyes curiously on the boy in front of him. Draco continued to flip through the pages, eyes remaining uncaring.

"Quidditch," Harry muttered and felt the boy beside him tense up as well and slam the book shut.

"Fucking hell," Draco said. Sure, he wasn't the best player, but he liked Quidditch and being on the team but unable to play was… well… bad.

"Bloody fucking hell," Harry said, his eyes screwed shut and eyebrows furrowed.

"Damned bloody fucking hell."

Harry glanced over to Draco who was sitting on the same couch as he was and sighed. Professor Larson, meanwhile, contemplated the situation.

"You're right, both of you won't be able to play. Your teams will just have to have try outs to find someone else to play," he said. "You both can probably fly at times though," he said at the pained expression of the black haired boy in front of him. Something in him… something in those green eyes… made him stir… made him feel something he'd never felt before. He sighed before sitting back and opening another book.

"So we can still fly then, right?" asked Draco.

"That is what I said, yes," Professor Larson said.

"Can't we even play on the matches not against each other?" Harry asked hopefully.

Professor Larson shook his head. "I'm afraid that would be impossible. Might count as an advantage or disadvantage, depending on what you would pick and would very easily be worked against you."

Harry sighed and opened the book in front of him. A few minutes later Draco picked up his head and turned to look at Harry, who hadn't turned a single page at all.

"Would you care to explain to me how this happened in the first place?" a very angry McGonagall was asking. If it hadn't been for Professor Larson and her small infatuation (which neither Harry nor Draco could believe, seeing as they had thought no one would ever gain favoritism from the cat animagus) she would have possibly been hexing them both into oblivion, or at least cursing them both enough to make them wish they'd never been born, and Professor Snape and his angry looks were not helping either.

"… it sort of was an accident…" Harry began while Draco stood beside him, cold look in place.

"If it hadn't been for Potter's…"

"Don't blame this on me! You're the one that was holding them in the…"

"You're the one that snapped them shut!"

"Who snapped the one on me!"

"Silence, both of you. I want not another word from you. Do you know what you have done? Do you know the way this affects the school. The way this could affect everything! You not only cannot play Quidditch anymore, but you've stretched out your classes, are under special circumstances, and are in a situation, which you two seem to not even fathom! You could be like this forever!" She said to the unmoving faces before her.

"Tell us something we don't know," Draco said in a not-too-courteous tone.

"Draco, you will show more respect for teachers," Professor Snape said. He was angry, as well, and was definitely not in a mood where he was going to spoil or even favor Draco. Draco looked at him coldly before turning away, glaring at the coffee table in front of him.

"We'll talk more later… I just can't… I…." Professor McGonagall turned with that thought and left the room, followed by a very angry Snape with a billowing cloak behind him that got stuck in the door as he closed it. Curses could be heard from behind the door and it seemed like the door was going to explode when the cloak was suddenly gone.

"Well, that went well," Professor Larson said before sitting down tiredly and grabbing a book from the nearest pile. "Are you two ready to go to classes tomorrow?"

"Why can't we just use the time-turner to go back in time and change this?" asked Harry, looking at the curious object in front of him.

"Because, that's set only for a day, so you could only go as far back as 24 hours, and there really aren't many made that powerful. Those that are lie in powerful hands and most have been destroyed, either ways. They were deemed unsafe by the ministry ages ago," Professor Larson said, as if stating a fact.

"Oh," was all Harry muttered before opening a book on his lap. Draco sighed and grabbed another book, opening to the page he had last left off on and reading until he felt his eyes slowly beginning to close.

"Ready to face the public?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't we just stay inside, have our lessons given to us specially…?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably, but Dumbledore ordered this and what Professor Dumbledore orders is law," he said in a tone that caused Draco to look up at him through narrowed eyes. Harry only shrugged again before walking down, book bag over one shoulder and ready with answers for the bombardment of questions he was going to get.

"Excuse me, but I'm here too," Draco said, to everyone in particular.

"I'm so sorry mate, I should have been there with you. I imagined something bad but nothing… this bad," Ron said, giving Harry a truly sympathetic glance.

"I'll do my best to look up everything I can on this," Hermione said, giving Harry a small hug and a pat on the back. "Meanwhile, try to bear it. I know it'll be hard, but we will find a cure, Harry."

"I'm not the disease, you know!" Draco yelled, though he was still being ignored.

"It's alright, you guys. We have to go now. Dumbledore still doesn't want anyone to know where we're residing and… well… yeah. I'll see you two tomorrow," Harry said, after having sat in the library for over three hours, listening to his friends' questions, remarks, comments, and exclamations and feeling a bit guilty at the attitude they were both having towards Draco.

"We'll see you around, Harry. Goodbye, Malfoy," Hermione said, giving a hug to Harry and a cold glance at Draco before retreating into the nearest bookshelf and beginning her search.

"See you later, mate. If he causes trouble, let me know. We'll teach him," Ron said. "I still can't bloody believe you're stuck with him, of all people," Ron continued before he was cut off by Harry.

"It's not so bad. Now go help Hermione, who seems like she needs help reaching for a book on the top shelf," he said, giving Ron a lop-sided smile before getting up and leaving the library, a sullen, annoyed, and confused Draco behind him.

'It's not so bad…' Draco thought, but pushed it out of his mind before it further developed into something else.

"Oh Draco, we heard and came as fast as we could," Pansy said, practically jumping onto Draco as he tried to remain upright. Pansy pulled back, a handkerchief at her eyes and giving a cold glare to Harry before continuing.

'Seriously overreacting,' thought Harry as he sighed and leaned against the stair railings, looking over at Draco's… 'friends'.

Crabbe and Goyle stood rather awkwardly in the back, both with muffins in their hands and taking bites from them every now and then. They had come forward only to say something that sounded very much like a grunt to Harry, to Draco and had stepped back once again.

Blaise, on the other hand, seemed to be the only normal one that Harry was looking at. Pansy still had her arms around Draco, who was trying to pry the arms off his neck when Blaise stepped up, whispered something to Pansy, and took her place next to Draco. They exchanged a few words, a curious glance was cast in his direction and he heard a small chuckle come out of the tanned, curly haired boy and an infuriated muffle come out of Draco when his eyes suddenly went wide.

Sure, it had been quick, but a kiss was a kiss. And that was definitely what Harry had been a witness to, a kiss. Blaise had placed his own lips centimeters away from those in front of him, before pressing them with his own and then backing off, giving a quick smile to Harry before turning around and walking downstairs with the other three trailing behind him. Harry turned to Draco, who was flushing and looking at the ground and breathing rather… hard.

Draco looked up once he had regained his breathing and with eyes that said 'don't-ask-about-it-unless-you-want-to-die', began walking up the steps.

"So you are gay," Harry commented for the third time that night to an unresponsive Draco sitting beside him, their Professor gone to go gather more books from the library.

Draco remained with his arms crossed and eyes closed, blonde hair falling over his face and black shirt clinging tightly to him.

"So what?" Draco finally said, giving Harry an annoyed look. "And you're not?"

"No, but you had seriously been against it that time we were unpacking books."

"Ever heard of lying, Potter. It might work for you sometime," Draco drawled before closing his eyes once again.

"So with Blaise then…" Harry said, unable to control himself and bored. Draco sighed angrily at the boy's continuance at the subject.

"So?"

"Nothing, I was just commenting on it. Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Potter, I am not about to discuss my life, especially my love life with you."

"So Blaise did propose to you just back then."

"Propose? Potter, he did much less than propose."

"Well, you know what I mean. How interesting. Is he your first boyfriend then?"

"First of all, Potter, yes, I am bloody gay. Second of all, no, he wouldn't be my first boyfriend and third of all, before you ask, yes, I have fucked other men as well. I've been bloody gay for some time now, Blaise asked just now if I would consider going around with him, we've fooled around before but never anything serious, and that's about it. Satisfied, Potter?" Draco asked before leaning back on the couch again.

"Are you going to accept?"

"Why do you bloody care in the first place?"

"Well… you're tied to me," Harry said, before mentally slapping himself at how odd that must have sounded. "You're tied to me and I don't want to be seeing things I don't need to see," Harry stated quickly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look up at the ceiling. "Don't worry, Potter, we won't do anything while you're awake. Don't want to corrupt your virgin mind, now do we?"

"I'm… not a virgin…," Harry muttered silently.

Draco looked at him before looking quickly back at the ceiling. "Oh?" he asked, unable to quench the curiosity he was feeling.

"I feel it only fair you know about me," Harry said and was about to go on when Draco stopped him.

"I really don't care, Potter," Draco said. "I'm tired and we can have this conversation some other time," he said, though he was torturing his cold self on the inside.

"Oh, ok," Harry said, sounding a little bit less… joyful than before and standing up with Draco, making his way over to the bed and throwing himself on it, pulling a confused Draco once again behind him.

Draco looked over at the boy's back and sighed. "Fine, tell me about your bloody conquests," he said once he found he was unable to sleep.

"Too late," he heard a soft whisper say. Draco shrugged, containing himself, and once again slowly falling asleep.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed : )_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belong, not to me, but to J.K. Rowling and co. Shocking, I know._

**Chapter 5**

The week dragged on and soon it was over. The month slowly passed and so did another month filled with slowly more relaxed baths, Quidditch flights that had taken place mainly at night and had, after a while, not ended in disaster, continuous visits from friends, Hermione's research, Draco's stable, but not growing, relationship with Blaise, the student body's slow acceptance of the situation (and a club of fans that Harry and Draco had been appalled by, mainly because of the fact that this club thrived on the hope that Harry and Draco were or would end up together), DADA meetings that at first had been disastrous with distrust aimed at Draco but with less hostility as the weeks had gone by, a rather bitchy Draco at the Halloween ball and how his suit had been a complete waste of money since he was stuck with Harry-bloody-Potter, which he made clear to everyone that he did not like, more conversations that slowly told Harry and Draco about each other, a visit from Remus Lupin who had also agreed to look into things, and Professor Larson's advances on Harry that made Draco sick (and jealous though he wouldn't admit it) to no end.

It had been an eventful two months and life was slowly beginning to get easier to go through. Draco and Harry still had occasional fights, ignored each other most of the time, but were growing used to having each other around. Winter break was right around the corner though, and an excuse was going to have to be made so Draco could remain at Hogwarts.

"Tell them you got sick."

"I don't get sick, Potter."

"You look pretty sick to me."

"Shut up, Potter, this is serious. I need something my parents are bound to believe."

"You got HIV."

"Bloody hell, Potter, are you going to help or not?"

"I'm sorry… let's see… research project?"

"…."

"You don't have HIV, do you?"

"And here I thought you had cut out the antics."

"Do you…"

"Potter, wizards don't normally contract muggle diseases unless you have muggle blood in you. In your case, you could get it, but in my case, I wouldn't."

"Was there interbreeding in your family?"

"Potter! Shut up, will you. We'll use the research excuse, my parents will probably be proud I'm giving my studies this much time, either way."

"Is your boyfriend going to be here too?"

"No, he's going home to visit his mum. What about you? Your loyal groupies staying?"

"No. They're going to Mrs. Weasley's for the holidays, and Hermione's probably going to visit her own parents as well for a few days."

"Ah, the Weasley's."

"What do you have against the Weasley's, Malfoy? They're good people. And I almost got a howler for not accepting the invitation Mrs. Weasley sent."

"As long as she doesn't pop up and drag you out."

"Professor Larson gave me the idea to tell her that I was working on a research project."

"And here I was beginning to think maybe there was a brain under that thick skull of yours."

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me, Potter. By the way, where is Professor Larson?"

"Don't look at me like that! Why do you always ask me?"

"You're his bloody favorite, that's why. It's obvious isn't it? You fancy him, he fancies you. I don't know why you just don't get over it…."

"Do you want to go down to Hogsmeade?"

"What?"

"Hogsmeade. Do you want to go? It's going to be boring here over the winter break, we might as well go out."

"Sure… I suppose, why not. You're not planning on seducing me, are you Potter?"

"Oh please, like you said once, I wouldn't touch you."

"How sad, and I really was hoping those hands would give me an extra little present Christmas night…."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. Who knew you were this perverted."

"And like you're not?"

"No…."

"Whatever."

"Are you going to get me a Christmas present, Malfoy?"

"Why're you asking?"

"Well, that way I can get you one too. It'll be rather awkward if you get me something and I don't get you anything."

"Whatever."

"Well, we can just get drunk Christmas Eve, I'm sure that's present enough, right?"

"Sure."

"And we're tied together, so it'd be rather hard trying to go out to buy a present."

"I suppose so, Potter."

"Maybe we should go to sleep…"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's three a.m."

"What the… then shut up, Potter, and let me sleep."

"Night."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you can't go with us?" asked Ron for the fifth time and Harry, once again, shook his head in answer.

"Can't, Dumbledore's strict orders," Harry replied, looking over at Hermione who had around ten spirals full of notes that she was explaining to Professor Larson. 'Trust Hermione to make a thorough search,' he thought with amusement.

"Well, we'll see you later, Harry," Hermione and Ron said before heading out of the library and up into the Gryffindor common rooms, which Harry had recently found himself missing. He was even starting to miss Neville's even snores!

"You okay, Potter?"

"Huh, yeah, just feeling nostalgia," Harry muttered before getting up and grabbing some of the spirals in front of Professor Larson. Draco nodded knowingly before following suit and they both followed Professor Larson back up to the room.

"You've got quite a friend there, Harry. She'll be famous one day," Professor Larson exclaimed with an amused shake of his head before saying the password and entering the room.

Harry blushed slightly and answered. He was starting to get more comfortable around Professor Larson. Two months of his company could do that to a person.

They all set their things down and collapsed on the couch. It was a Saturday, one week before winter break officially started, and they were all tired from their research. They felt like they had made no headway, had found near to nothing that wasn't repeated in every other book, and had found no lead as to where the key or what the solution could possibly be.

Sighing, Professor Larson closed his eyes before turning slightly, only to be met with Harry's face inches away from his own and fast asleep. He raised a hand rather awkwardly and pushed back the black strands on the forehead, running a slight hand through the jet-black hair and caressing the boy's cheek slightly before drawing away when the boy suddenly pulled towards him and he was found in an embrace. Looking down at the boy that was all but rubbing against him, trying to get comfortable and hiding his face into Professor Larson's neck, Professor Larson's eyes went wide. He looked over to find Draco staring at him with a very cool gaze.

"He tends to do that when he's asleep. I've learned its better not to touch him," Draco commented coolly before closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the sofa, apparently drifting off to sleep.

Professor Larson looked from one boy to the other and sighed. He could have carried Harry to his room, but now that Draco was asleep as well…. He closed his eyes and soon found himself asleep as well while the silver-eyed boy beside him opened his eyes once again only to look at the scene with envy and a deep hatred towards the man.

Harry yawned and felt himself in an unfamiliar place, but he was warm, felt safe, and didn't feel like it would be necessary to get up. Then he remembered he had woken up with nearly the same feeling and found himself next to Draco so cautiously and expecting the worse, he looked up, only to find his green eyes met by hazel eyes.

"S-Sorry," Harry said, blushing slightly once he recognized who he was apparently on top of, on the couch, and had slept on the whole night.

"No problem," said Professor Larson as he found himself having to untangle his arms from the boy's body. Harry continued to blush as he pushed himself off Professor Larson and found himself blushing even more once he found himself straddling the said Professor. He quickly got to his feet after that and began walking off when he was pulled back by Draco, who was apparently just waking up.

"What time is it...?" Draco asked before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. No one answered his question though and he checked the time himself, only to go into hysterics soon after about not having enough time to get ready and a chuckling Harry after him whom he threatened to kill and whom he blamed for his hurting spine.

"What happens when I sleep?" Harry asked on Friday night, looking up at Draco who was the only one occupying the room for the moment.

"How am I supposed to know?" Draco commented.

"I mean, how do I end up… hugging people…?" Harry asked slightly blushing.

"Oh, you mean entangled. Oh, well, when that happened to me you were practically molesting me… seriously, I had to use every effort I had to stop the kiss you were forcing on me and then your hands… were very suggestive and I had to bind you entirely before you finally calmed down enough to allow me peaceful sleep," Draco said to a frowning Harry who wasn't buying any of it.

"I'm being serious, Malfoy," Harry stated and Draco shrugged.

"I don't know, you just… like being touched… I guess, and no, I'm not trying to be funny, Potter. When you did that to me, you were following my hand after I had patted your shoulder and Professor Larson had been touching your face when he pulled away and you went in for the kill," Draco said.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's last statement but blushed. 'Professor Larson had touched his face?'

"Yes," Draco said as if reading his thoughts. "Mind you, I'd report this as child molestation, but who knows, maybe you get off on older men," Draco commented before lying down on the bed. Harry could do nothing but follow suit and so he lay on his side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, it's been some time since I've really given the situation we're in some thought. I mean, we're both seriously fucked. Seriously, but we're starting to get along and at times we don't seem bothered at all by it. It's slowly becoming a routine in our life."

"Bravo Potter," Draco said, "stating the obvious is a forte that you might want to pursue."

Harry gave Draco a dirty look before continuing. "I don't know, I find it odd."

"At least we're not fighting anymore, or there sure would have been a bloody blood bath if we had."

"Yeah. I was meaning to ask you on that… I thought you hated me…."

"I never hated you, Potter. I just hated the attention you were always gathering and hated… well, you're cocky personality. It just seemed like the right thing to do…."

"Hating me seemed like the right thing to do?" Harry asked, half amused.

"Shut up, Potter. Yes, and no. And what about you? You're not exactly the cold-hearted person I thought you'd be towards me."

Harry shrugged. "I have a heart of gold, remember. I can't be mean to anyone."

Draco half snorted, half laughed at that comment. "Oh please, and all those other years."

"I was just following what you were doing," Harry said before the room went quiet.

"Draco…," Harry began and got no respond. He said the name again before turning around, only to find the blonde asleep next to him. He got his wand from his bedside table and turned off the lights, falling asleep as soon as the dark spread.

"What am I running from?" Harry asked.

"You tell me," a masked man answered, black slits for eyes staring at him intently, the smile on the mask matching the malicious intent in the voice.

"I'm not running from anything."

"Oh no?" The masked man laughed a cold, cruel laugh before disappearing altogether, leaving him in an all-too familiar grave sight.

"No… no…," Harry began to say as he looked around. The bare trees had ropes with limp bodies hanging at the ends, bending the branches with the weight. He looked from one body to another, trying to find a place where his gaze could land on where he wouldn't find a familiar face hanging with a horrific face. He heard a shrill laugh that was all too familiar, a wheezy laugh that could come from the one person he needed to kill when that disappeared and he was surrounded by a group of people. His gaze shifted from his parents to Cedric, to Sirius, and to someone else with their head bowed who wouldn't meet him in the eye. Other people surrounded him, and slowly the masses grew. People pointing, blaming him with their empty eye sockets and decomposed faces, matted hair that fell on the floor and bony fingers. They were all uttering his name, wanted his destruction, asking why he had come into the world in the first place, telling him that if it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened. Another hero would have emerged and they wouldn't have died.

Harry tried to find somewhere to look at. He stared at the only person that wasn't looking at him, stared at the head that wasn't blaming him, wasn't pointing at him, but only looking down in what appeared guilty shame. Harry noticed that this body was not decomposed, but new, or nearly new. Like it wasn't there yet. Like it had yet to die.

With that last thought, Harry strained to see the person, strained to look at the face but he couldn't move forward anymore. Something was drawing him down, something was consuming him. He found himself sinking and sinking deeper into the ground. He heard his own panicked screams, felt the tears on his face as he tried to ignore everything, tried to ignore the words that were affecting him so much. He looked at the face that was bent over in what he had mistaken as guilt look at him and he felt sick. A familiar face stared back at him, full of hatred, disgust, and other feelings he wanted to get away from.

"You have to face all this," the masked man said once again in his dream, pacing around him, laughing at his weakness.

"I don't want to, I never asked for this…," Harry said through tearstained eyes.

"I don't know what you asked for or what you didn't ask for, but you have to wake up."

"I don't want to wake up," Harry said, suddenly feeling something near him.

"You have to or I'll have to force you to wake up," a threatening voice said and Harry shivered in fear.

"Calm down," the voice said again, "and wake up. Come on, Potter."

Harry bolted upright, sweat pouring down his face and his dream still clear in his eyes. It had all been a dream, just a dream. He fell back down on his bed, unheeding and not listening to the words being said beside him. He felt a sudden protective embrace, a fleeting touch and he moved towards it. He needed it, he needed this short time that he could be held. He needed to feel protected, needed to feel wanted, needed to feel loved. Whimpering slightly he moved towards the source and snuggled against it, falling once again fast asleep much to a distressed and unbelieving Draco.

"You did it again," was the first thing Harry heard before he opened his eyes, only to find himself inches away from Draco's face and with arms around him, hands clutching at the pale flesh under Draco's shirt, and legs intertwined with the others. Harry blushed lightly before saying sorry and disentangling himself from the other boy, sighing and resting his head back on his pillow.

"You know, if you want a hug, all you have to do is ask," Draco commented, looking over at Harry. Harry didn't answer and so Draco sighed and began talking again.

"Bad dream then? Don't worry, I'd rather not know. Now, if you'd be kind enough to move, I think we should get into the shower, don't you?" Draco asked before getting up, a silent Harry behind him.

Draco sat in the tub, away from Harry but staring at him. The silence had been disquieting enough and Draco didn't know how much more he could endure of it. It reminded him of the first time that Harry had actually seemed to accept defeat. Accepting defeat, for the wonder boy, created fear in others. And that was what Draco was feeling at the moment. He saw the boy go through his regular scrubbing automatically and, once done, Draco got up and out but felt the other boy not getting out with him.

"Come on, Potter," Draco said impatiently, turning around and facing the boy, not quite able to reach his towel yet. "Whatever you're sulking about, it has to stop. It was just a stupid dream anyway," Draco said and he searched his words once Harry started moving. Whatever he'd said, it had gotten the other boy moving.

"Do you blame me?" Harry suddenly asked, breaking the silence but with a question that startled Draco into turning around.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, fully aware that he was standing naked in front of Harry Potter, who was in the process of getting out of the tub and soon would be in front of him, clothed with nothing as well. He gulped, beginning to get nervous for reasons he would have rather kept to himself, and shifted.

"Do you blame me?" Harry asked once again.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"Everything. The deaths, Voldemort, this fucking situation. It's my entire fault. If I just… left. If I had never existed. If I'd just never have been… then maybe everything would be better… everything would be much better. No one would have died, people would still be alive, you wouldn't be here with me," Harry said, a maniacal smile on his lips that quickly disappeared as pain was etched into his voice. "No one wants me. Everyone would be better off without me, wouldn't they? I mean, you'd surely be better off without me, wouldn't you?" Harry asked, turning his gaze fully onto Draco.

Draco shifted, unsure of what to say to the confession he had just heard.

"Well?" Harry asked again.

"Cut the crap," Draco said. "You know we need you. You're necessary for the fucking world, Potter. People out there adore you, Potter. They love you without knowing who the bloody hell you really are, but they're in love with you already. Everyone has his enemies, Potter, just live with it."

Harry glanced at Draco, the fire in his eyes slowly dying down and turning into something Draco was liking even less and less.

"What about when I fucking kill Voldemort off, huh? What am I going to be then? Where am I going to be? Everyone's going to be safe then, am I going to be erased from everyone's mind. Will I be able to find someone that will actually listen to what I have to say or will everyone around me hold me in reverence? Can you say that no one will blame me for the deaths that are going to come, that no one will blame when a brother, a mother, a father dies next to me? Will anyone not ask me why I saved him but not her? Why I saved that person but not their own? I have a bloody fate I didn't choose but that's stuck to me from the beginning. I didn't want any of this, I didn't want the fame, I didn't want… I don't fucking want any of this. Maybe I don't even want to be a wizard. I was happy enough living life as a muggle without having to worry about the fate of the world and a fate that was forced on me!"

Draco looked at the boy, unsure of what to do or say when Harry cut him off.

"No, don't say anything Draco. You're one of them. You're going to hate me eventually too. Just… lets enjoy this while we still can. While I still can. I have a fucking duty to perform and the sooner its out of my way the better," Harry said, his voice breaking and knuckles white, blood beginning to ooze out from the nails digging into his palms.

Draco looked at him, wanting to do something for the boy, unsure of what he could do. This was a side he'd never seen, a side that truthfully, he didn't think he would have ever wanted to see. He sighed and moved forward, placing a hand on Harry's neck and drawing him forward.

"Harry," Draco said, using his first name and liking the way it felt. Much shorter than Potter too, though they both had two syllables. "Harry," he said again, tasting the name and felt the boy in front of him shift at the sound of his name. "You won't be bloody hated. You're going to be a fucking hero and live in wealth, have boundless lovers around the corners of the world and enjoy life without having to lift a finger for a thing. You're going to be fucking loved, Harry. You could run for Minister and you'd win automatically. You're going to be able to do whatever fucking pleases you, Harry, without having to pay heed to the consequences," Draco said, pressing his forehead against Harry's and closing his eyes, breathing in deeply and gathering his thoughts. "Don't take the blame for everything Harry. Those people are going to know that death might wait for them on the other side, they're going to be aware that death is going to be possible.

"No one will blame you because you're fucking Harry Potter, the Miracle Boy, their Savior. I doubt there'll be another crucifixion anytime soon, so take those thoughts out of your head and calm down. Geez, if I knew you could get like this with several words I would have tried it ages ago," Draco said jokingly before pulling back from Harry and looking at the boy for what seemed to be the first time.

Emerald eyes stared back at him, void of emotion and merely looking while his own silver eyes betrayed every emotion he was feeling at the time. For the first time he glanced at Harry's toned chest, smooth skin covering the entire surface and slight muscles rippling as he breathed. He noticed the slim figure of the tanned boy in front of him and felt himself wondering about the skin, how soft it would feel, how smooth it must be.

Harry looked at Draco, but with more curiosity than lust. He looked over Draco's chest, slightly more muscular than his own but still narrow. He found himself admiring the pale skin that covered every inch of the boy in front of him and found himself lusting to taste it when Draco suddenly turned around, quickly dried himself, and clothed himself.

Harry stared curiously at the boy before doing the same, following the boy out into the living room where Professor Larson was already seated with a book in hand. "Good to see you two," he said in a cheerful voice before handing them both some spirals to get to work on.

"Thanks… Draco," Harry whispered near his ear before going back to his own spiral and beginning to flip through it. Draco glanced at Harry and shook his head.

"No problem," Draco mumbled back before beginning to start on his own spiral, forcing down thoughts and bringing up thoughts of another person into his head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things belong to J.K. Rowling and co._

_Warning: Boy/Boy action (Finally!)_

**Chapter 6**

"Bye, Harry," Hermione said, planting a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Goodbye mate," Ron said, giving Harry a slap on the back and following Hermione up into the train.

They both got a window seat and began waving, as did Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and a few others who bade him farewell.

Draco, meanwhile, was saying goodbye to a once again bawling Pansy, whom he sighed in relief once she was on the train but tensed when he heard his name said in an endearment from one of the train windows. Crabbe and Goyle had both uttered a rather quick goodbye, once again with goods in hands and pockets, and had stumbled up the steps and into the train. Harry stared in surprise that the weight of both boys didn't nearly capsize the train, but then again, who were they compared to Dudley.

Blaise had stayed behind and was currently having a rather animated, possibly a bit heated chat with Draco, Harry noted as he turned to look at them. The train gave a last whistle and a package was handed over to Draco before a kiss on the lips and a goodbye were said and Blaise was on the train.

Draco turned around and began to walk away while Harry stood there, still waving at his friends who hadn't stopped waving yet. "You're going to wave your hand off," Draco muttered as he stood next to him, looking down at the ground as the train slowly grew out of sight.

"Maybe I should have waved with my other hand then," Harry said before walking back towards the school. Both boys seemed rather glum as they made their way over to their room and sat down.

Professor Larson stared at the invitation on the table, as did Harry and Draco.

"I'm not going," he said.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because…, I should stay here and work with you two," he said.

"It's Christmas Eve, Professor. You should go out and have some fun," Harry said.

"But…,"

"If you're worried about us, Professor, don't. We'll be alright," Draco said.

"But…, I can't…, I shouldn't…," Professor Larson said, still staring at the invitation.

"But you will. Come on, what are you afraid of. Go get ready now!" Harry said, a bit too hyperactive at the moment.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Professor Larson asked.

"Yes sir, now go on and change," Harry said, getting up and pulling a rather unwilling Professor Larson with him and into his room. "Put on something nice. We're waiting, so hurry!"

Draco rolled his eyes, wondering what could have gotten into Harry, and pulled Harry back to the couch, who would probably have gladly stood by the door the entire time if Draco hadn't pulled him away.

A few minutes later Professor Larson emerged from his room and sat back down on the couch, now ready but still not fully convinced that he should be going out and leaving them both together.

"You look good, Professor," Harry said and Draco noted that he, in fact, did look good. He wore a turtleneck, tight fitting, long sleeved sweater and khaki pants that were a bit of a loser fit and rode low on his hips. His hair was styled as usual, in curls around his face, and he had discarded his glasses. Then again, when didn't Professor Larson look good?

"I still don't think I should go," Professor Larson began when Harry interrupted him.

"No, you will go. This… André guy will really appreciate it. He seems like a good friend of yours and you just can't say no. Now go and enjoy yourself," Harry said, beginning to usher him out the door with invitation in hand.

"But…" Professor Larson began with a confused look but not really fighting against being pushed out the door.

"No buts. What's the worse that can happen?" Harry said with a semi-amused Draco behind him.

"A lot…," Professor Larson mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked, opening the door and stepping through it with Professor Larson.

"Nothing, never mind. You both behave yourselves while I'm gone. I shouldn't be out too late then," he said, beginning to turn around with the invitation and a sigh of defeat.

"Professor Larson, wait," Harry said and Professor Larson turned with curious eyes towards Harry, only to be met with the face inches away from his own.

"Mistletoe," Harry said simply and tiptoed slightly to push his lips against Professor Larson's.

Jake's eyes went wide with surprise and shock. This… was not what he had been expecting… at all, when he had been called back by Harry. Sure, he had wanted it; sure, he had dreamed about it, but for it to be finally happening. It had seemed impossible.

Harry, meanwhile though, raised a hand to pull Professor Larson closer to him and Professor Larson felt himself relaxing into the kiss. His own arms snaked around the slender boy's waist, pushing their bodies even closer as their kiss continued until a rather loud cough disrupted the kiss and he pulled back, fingers that had been caressing his hair leaving their place and disentangling himself from Harry's waist.

"Sorry," Jake said, moving backwards and looking from Draco's infuriated gaze to Harry's rather oblivious and foolishly happy one. He raised an eyebrow in concern when the door was suddenly slammed in his face and all he could do was sigh, raise a hand to his lips to remember the kiss that had just taken place, pinch himself to make sure that it all hadn't been a dream, and walk away towards André's party.

"What, in Merlin's sake, do you think you were doing?" asked Draco to a slowly realizing Harry.

Harry seemed to be waking up from a stupor and he looked from the door, to Draco, back to the door, and back. "Oh god," Harry said, falling in a heap on the floor and drawing his knees in. "What have I done, what have I done?" he practically yelled, tears slowly beginning to form on his face. "He probably hates me now. Thinks I'm easy. He probably hates me. He hates me," Harry said when he was rather forcefully shaken by the shoulders.

"Snap out of it, Potter, and come on. Stand up and swallow it. It seemed like Professor Larson was enjoying it too, either ways, perverted old geezer," mumbled Draco with a look of envy that Harry missed.

Harry, instead, began to take in deep breaths to calm himself until he was stable. "I still can't believe I did that. I don't know what got into me," Harry said.

Draco shrugged. "Whatever it was, be happy it's gone now. I was afraid I was going to end up in Azkaban by the end of tonight for strangling you," Draco said before turning fully around to Harry. "So, are we going or not?"

Harry stared at him before realization hit him and he smiled a soft smile. "Of course we are. Just let me pull myself together after that kiss, still can't fucking believe I did that, but I'll push it away for now. Let me go get my things then, come on," Harry said and began ransacking his things for his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

Twenty minutes later two boys, aged slightly with a potion and cold from head to toe, entered an unfamiliar, but what seemed a pretty popular bar. Harry had taken off his invisibility cloak and hidden it in the groove of a tree on the outskirts of Hogsmeade before going through the town and looking for a place decent enough for Draco to be able to go into.

Heads turned as they walked in, chained, and received smiles from some of the younger looking men and lustful looks from overall everyone in there. Harry was dressed in black, loose fitting slacks and a rather tight, forest green sweater that Draco had insisted on while Draco stood with a black sweater and black, rather tight pants on. Harry blushed at the wolf whistle he got while Draco in front of him only smirked and they both made their way to the bar, where the barman winked at them (much to their disgust) and gave them a drink on the house.

Beside Harry, a rather tall, slim redhead with aqua eyes sat and nudged him to get his attention. When Harry turned, he was immediately caught in a kiss that he couldn't pull out of until he was finally let go and with a smile, the man merely pointed upwards. "Mistletoe," the man said, before walking away.

"Maybe we should move," Harry whispered to Draco, who had seen the whole thing and was scowling at it.

"Didn't look like you minded it," Draco replied, downing another drink that had appeared in front of them. Harry gave him an annoyed look before drinking his own drink and then another.

"So… you're into bondage?" a man whispered into Draco's ear and Draco turned around only to find a brown haired, blue eyed man staring at him with evident lust in his eyes. Draco merely shrugged and drank another drink when he felt an arm go around his shoulder. "I find that… arousing," a sensual voice said in his ear and Draco turned back to find the same brown haired guy standing next to him.

"Sorry, not interested," Draco answered before going back and downing another drink, not sparing another look to the brown haired man.

"So how about we get together. I'll make it worth your time," a dirty blonde with crystal blue eyes was saying to Harry, obviously invading Harry's personal space.

"I don't know," Harry said, blushing and drinking what appeared to be his… tenth drink? Draco looked at the pile of glasses and then at his watch. So he wasn't a drinking machine after all. An hour had passed by and he'd just been drinking drink after drink after drink. 'And there goes another,' Draco noted as Harry drank one more glass, only to be given another by the dirty blonde next to him.

"Blondie over there doesn't look too chummy with you, so why not come home with me?" The dirty blonde said, then introduced himself as Greg.

"Greg…," Harry mumbled with a slight slur. "I like that name."

"What's your name?" Greg asked, getting even closer to Harry.

"Ha-arry," Harry said, hiccupping in between.

"Harry, how nice. H, right after G," Greg said, his face now only inches away from Harry's.

"Right," Harry said, before downing another drink and then looking at Greg. "I like your eyes," he said before pressing his lips into Greg's, who didn't seem to mind at all.

Draco, on the other hand, was trying to push away the persistent brunette once again when he suddenly heard a small moan. Turning, his eyes went wide as he saw Harry having a heated make-out session with some… stranger.

Draco pulled Harry off Greg and made him turn towards him. "What. Are. You. Doing. Potter?" Draco asked, anger obvious in his voice.

"Kissing Greg," Harry said with a smile.

"You are a bad drunk. And you, he doesn't want to see you anymore," Draco said, giving Greg a glare that made him rethink his retaliation and simply move away.

"Now, we're heading back," Draco said, picking himself up and taking Harry up with him.

"You're no fun. I was barely forgetting," Harry said, pouting.

"What?" Draco asked, astonished.

"I was just starting to forget," Harry mumbled again, with anger this time in his voice.

"Well, what a way to forget, Potter," Draco said.

"Shut up, let's just go then," Harry said, standing up and heading out the door.

Draco walked quietly behind Harry, keeping an eye out for what he had now deemed as bipolar-Harry.

Harry collapsed on the bed. Apparently, their Professor was not back, thankfully. They had spent about two hours at the bar, nothing to brag about, but each had consumed more alcohol than they should have. Draco was just starting to feel the buzz while Harry was wishing he had more.

"You know, I haven't been able to forget in a while," Harry finally mumbled to a completely oblivious Draco.

"…."

"Its my way of saying I haven't had a good fuck in a while," Harry finally said.

"Who knew the great Harry Potter would only fuck for pleasure," Draco said, eyes amused. "So that's what you were doing with Greg."

Harry shrugged. "I've found it helps with forgetting, at least for a few hours," Harry said, looking up at the ceiling. "Don't you ever want to forget?"

"Sure," answered Draco. "Always. I want to forget every bloody thing sometimes," Draco said, looking over at the ebony haired beauty beside him and lifting up a hand to caress the tanned skin without much thought.

"You shouldn't," Harry said, catching Draco's arm by the wrist and turning to look at him.

"Why not?"

"It'd change everything."

"Maybe I want a change."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, letting Draco's wrist go. Draco, with his sudden new buzz and feeling of recklessness, raised his hand again, only to touch the warm tanned skin in the coolness of the night and feel a shiver escape the boy next to him. He stood up and moved closer, his hand never stopping to caress Harry's cheek until he was inches away from Harry's face.

Harry opened his eyes and his green eyes burned with a fire mixed with lust Draco hadn't seen before. Draco's eyes burned with their own fire, lust intermixed as well. And so, driven mostly by what they would later call lust, Harry pressed his lips against Draco's, pulling Draco over him.

Draco let out a small surprising sound but immediately fell into the kiss, body pressed against Harry's and lips pushing with full determination against his. Both kissed with a fiery passion until they were out of breath, regained it, then went back to kissing again, tongues battling for dominance and dancing with each other. Harry nearly moaned at the feelings a single kiss could bring to him and he kissed back, teeth nibbling the other boy's bottom lip and hands running themselves through the silky blonde hair that was softer than he had imagined.

Draco tore himself away from Harry's mouth and led a trail of kisses down to the nape of Harry's neck, where he began to deliver kisses and bites that made Harry under him moan and squirm and that made Draco all the more excited.

A bit hurried, Harry vanished their clothes and could see Draco pouting, even though it was dark, but Harry didn't care. He wanted Draco and he wanted him now. He pushed Draco off him only to pin him down the next instant, grinding down into him and creating groans of pleasure to emit from the throat of his lover. Harry leaned down and began to deliver kisses all over the pale skin, feeling himself harden and feeling Draco hardening as well. He gently lowered his hand and began stroking Draco, the moans becoming louder as he continued with his actions. He kissed Draco, once again, fully on the mouth, before turning him over and lying kisses on his neck while his other hand worked in relaxing him enough to where he could enter.

Lube was called for and placed as Draco began to get more and more relaxed. Pulling out completely, Harry whispered a few words into Draco's ear, at which Draco meekly responded, to lost in the feeling to really listen to much or pay attention to much. Harry nibbled Draco's ear slightly, before administering kisses onto his back as he slowly began to enter him.

Draco let out the loudest moan yet as Harry pushed in before pulling out, then pushed in again. Draco was lost to ecstasy and every time Harry pulled out he almost whimpered at the loss, when suddenly it would be back in, deeper this time, and procuring more feeling than before. He felt Harry's hands working on him, arousing him to a new level. Draco felt himself mumble Harry's name, felt himself asking for more, needing more, wanting to reach that explosion soon.

Harry was panting, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body and making it glisten in the moonlight. He looked down at the pale body below him and no other thought but wanting to near that feeling entered through his head. He obeyed Draco's wishes and picked up the pace, thrusting deeper and deeper into Draco, his own eyes closed now and mouth open and gasping for breath, letting out noises that showed his pleasure.

Draco groaned at the pleasure and pain that was being pushed into him, that he was being made feel, and suddenly screamed out as Harry struck a new spot and brought Draco to an end. Harry came a few seconds later, letting his juices spill inside Draco before retreating and lying down, eyes closed and panting.

Draco opened his eyes and looked over at Harry before wrapping an arm against a startled Harry and resting against him. Draco placed a last kiss on Harry's lips, though he frowned when he was met with unresponsive lips and he placed his head on the other boy's chest, cuddling into him due to the cold breeze and relishing in his warmth.

"Oh fuck," Harry whispered before going to sleep, looking at the blonde next to him and feeling something in the pit of his stomach.

_A/N: No, the story doesn't end here. I think it may not even be halfway done, but yay! Three chapters in one day, who knew it could be done. Hope nothing's too hurried and finally, some goodness : )!_

_Other than that, I'm becoming disheartened by the lack of reviews. I don't mean to be greedy, but… Is my writing that bad? Should I discontinue this story? Is it no good at all? Maybe I really should discontinue it… my first three chapters weren't that big of a hit, but no, I will. I thank those that have stuck through._

_Anyways, after this I'm planning on another H/D story and possibly a Naruto/Sasuke one, which I already have the plot for, I just have to plan it out now. But first, I will finish this story!_

_And lastly. IMPORTANT: Jake will die. Yes, Professor Jake Larson will die… because I need him to die… and he really doesn't help much… but I'm still debating on it… if he does, expect it to be around chapter 8 or 9, so soon : ). Then again, I don't think I want to drag out this story too much, so there won't be many chapters… I'm thinking 15, possibly._

_Anyways, that said, hope you all enjoyed and now, on to work on a Research paper that I have been denying for… hehe, I won't say, but that's due very soon. Very very soon sigh. Long A/N. Read and Review! Hope it was good! Hehe, goodness. _


End file.
